


The Curious Child

by BeckyKins



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyKins/pseuds/BeckyKins
Summary: Interested in knowing how his divorcing parents met, a young Henry Mills listens to his mum, Emma as she recounts her past with a very special Regina Mills. But will it be the fairytale he had always imagined or will it be a tale of ups and downs.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. School Run

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters and the story is very much based on the film definitely, maybe with my own little twist. All grammatical and spelling errors are my own. Thank you for reading 😊

“Is this really happening?” Emma Swan thought to herself as she stared at the divorce papers laying in front of her. 32 and already a failed marriage. Good job Swan. 

She took a deep breath in and then sighed. This was not how she had imagined her life going. She had a plan. A simple but perfect plan. Find a beautiful wife, have a cute kid, get a good job and own a beautiful family home, not have a failed marriage, work a standard job and own a small New York flat with a leaky shower. 

But thankfully one thing had worked out. Henry. Her 7 year old son who she thought the absolute world of. With his brown floppy hair, beautiful green eyes and red chubby cheeks, Emma couldn’t have asked for a more perfect child. 

A smile began to pull at her lips as she imagined her son playing with his favourite train tracks on the floor of there family home. But then her smile began to fall as she remembered the rest of the memory. She pictured Regina walking in with freshly baked cookies and wiping Henry’s mouth which quickly became covered in crumbs.

She looked back down at the divorce papers in front of her, her eyes almost burning a hole in the paper as she stared at the black dotted line to sign. Above Regina’s signature written neatly in black ink, a flourish in her penmanship. 

Emma’s heart dropped. 

She could easily imagine Regina quickly signing the paper, pushing it away like it meant nothing and then moving on to the next task in hand as she sat in her sleek black leather office chair, glasses on the brim of her nose. Had the fighting really been that bad? Had they argued enough to really warrant a divorce? Emma knew they both had busy work lives but they could still make this work, couldn’t they. 

Suddenly Emma’s wrist watch started to beep. 

Shit it was 3:00 and her day to pick up Henry. 

She looked back down at the divorce papers and then began pushing them back into the brown paper envelope. 

“I’ll deal with you later” she whispered, before rising from her seat and then chucking the envelope onto her empty arm chair. Quickly she ran over to her coat peg, pulled off her red leather jacket, picked up her flat keys out of the bowl and walked out the flat slamming the door behind her. 

January in New York was always cold but still it caught Emma by surprise. She reached into her jacket pocket and found not only her black leather gloves but her small AirPods that she had been looking for for weeks. A small smile began to form on her face. 

“A small win for Emma Swan” she muttered, punching her fist into the air and earning herself a few strange looks from passers by. She placed her headphones into her ears and then hit play on her motivation playlist. 

The sweet sound of Beyoncé’s singles ladies hit her ears and automatically Emma could feel her mood begin to pick up. Not only was this her favourite song but it was Friday, sweet sweet Friday. She loved Fridays. She would get up late, do a little bit of work from home, then finish early to pick up her handsome son from school. 

Sometimes she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have Henry in her life, after all he was a miracle baby. When Regina was told she couldn’t have children, Emma knew that the weight fell on her shoulders, that she was there only hope. They were both so desperate for a child that Emma decided to endure 2 years of doctors appointments and constant prodding and poking to finally conceive Henry. It was definitely worth it. She could remember that day so clearly. It was easily the best day of her life.

After 4 more motivation songs Emma had finally made it. As she arrived outside oak grove primary school she was greeted by a crowd of shouting children and scared looking parents. Dodging around the crowd and making her way into the school corridor she was hit again by more scared looking parents. 

What the hell was going on. 

She removed her AirPods and placed them back into her jacket pocket. Looking up she began scanning the corridor for any sign of her son. 

“Hey what’s going on?” She tried asking another parent but instead she was ignored. 

“Henry” she shouted. But not response. Looking around all she could see were children screaming and all holding some form of book. Squinting she tried to make out the title of the book, but unfortunately the text was too small. 

Then suddenly she heard her name being called. 

“Hey Emma”

She spun around and was greeted by a very worried and exhausted looking Ashley. 

“Em, did you know there was going to be a Sex Ed class today?”. 

She shook her head. She didn’t know anything about this. Had they had a letter? Had she lost it? Had Regina known and forgotten to tell her. 

“Urm no” she managed to breath out. She couldn’t wait for all the questions she was going to have to try and answer this afternoon. 

“Aren’t they kinda young for that” Emma asked. 

Suddenly Tom appeared by Ashley’s side. He was smiling and looking surprisingly calm. 

“ I guess they are a little young, but it’s definitely got them reading”. He said, trying to calm he panicking wife down next to him. 

“Oh there’s a book!” Emma said, looking around at all the kids clutching onto there white paperback copies, some reading intently. 

To the left of her Emma could hear one of the children screaming at her parents. 

“I HATE YOU” the child shouted as her mum awkwardly tried to manoeuvre her down the school corridor and out the doors at the end. Shooting them a sympathetic look Emma left Ashley and Tom and started her hunt for Henry. 

Suddenly she spotted a blue duffel coat and a red and grey scarf. 

“Gotcha” she whispered and began making her way through the sea of frazzled parents and towards her son. 

“Hey kid” she shouted as his tuft of brown hair came into view. His head turned and his eyes locked onto his beautiful mother’s, green meeting green. A stern look quickly swept his face. 

“We need to talk” he said, causing Emma to gulp loudly. 

Could she do this? Could she answer these questions. Regina was normally the one that dealt with Henry’s homework and constant complicated questions, not her! 

She was the fun mum. The mum that took him ice skating, the mum that let him buy a pet hamster and let him call it Sue. I mean who calls there hamster Sue. She was the mum who would have chocolate eating competitions with him. 

She was not the mum who explained the ins and outs of baby making. No way. 

Bending down to his level, she looked him in the eyes. 

“Let’s go kid”. 

As the pair began walking back towards Emma’s apartment they spotted a small hot dog stand which smelt delicious. The smell of freshly cooked sausages and onions filled Emma’s nostrils and her stomach began to rumble. 

“Hey kid, feeling hungry?” 

She nodded her head towards the stand and then look back towards her son. His face suddenly lit up and a glint in his eyes answered Emma’s question. Her son had always had a big appetite just like her. 

“Ketchup, no mustard right?” 

Henry nodded as the pair reached the stall. 

“Hi” she said as she smiled at the man behind the stall. He was rocking a grey beanie hat, long black dreadlocks and a New York Knicks sweatshirt with a ketchup stain on the sleeve. 

“Can I have two hot dogs, one with ketchup and mustard and one with just ketchup please”. 

He smiled sweetly back, his gold tooth flashing in the sunlight. “Of course you can miss” he replied and then set to work frying up some more onions. 

“Mum” Henry said, tugging on her red jacket and catching her by surprise. 

“Yea little man” she replied, ruffling his wavy brown hair and rubbing her thumb slowly over his cheek. 

“Have you had sex?” 

Emma immediately froze. He hands stopped moving and her mouth began to open but no words came out. 

A loud chuckle suddenly came from behind the stall which snapped Emma back into reality. She could see the hot dog guy grinning from cheek to cheek. 

Emma could feel her cheeks beginning to blush and she still hadn’t been able to release any words. 

“Mum” Henry said again this time with more persistence and began shaking her jacket. 

Regaining the use of her mouth and limbs, Emma bent down placing a knee gently on the cold pavement below her. 

“Henry can we talk about this when we get home please” 

She gave him a weak smile and placed her glove covered hands on his shoulders. 

“But mum” 

Oh god here we go Emma thought. 

“Lucy told me her parents have sex and that she was an accident, so I want to know if you have and if I was an accident”. He said his sweet eyes showing so much innocence. 

Emma felt like she was drowning. Where was Regina when she needed her. It was her who dealt with this not her. She could see it now, Regina would sit Henry down and explain it clearly and carefully to him, answering any questions he might have and it would all be very simple but Emma. Well she would just freeze or begin laughing when she had to say the word penis. 

“Miss. Your hot dogs are ready” 

Thank god. Saved by the hot dog man. 

Slowly Emma began to rise up and reached out to grab the warm, delicious looking hot dogs. Passing 10 dollars over and a quick “keep the change” the pair were off again and walking back to the apartment. 

Slowly Henry linked his free hand into his mums and began eating his hot dog with the other. It was moments like this that Emma loved and treasured the most. There were no words for how her son made her feel 24/7. 

As they walked in silence, Emma’s mind began to buzz as she tried to prepare herself for any more questions that her son was going to throw at her when they got home. Had she had sex? Of course she had but should she be telling her 7 year old son that. Should her a Regina give Henry the “talk” together?

“Mum” 

Shit had he finished already. 

“That was fast little man” she said, panic slowly beginning to arise inside her stomach. She closed her eyes quickly and prepared for the next question to leave his mouth. 

“Mum you didn’t answer my question at the hot dog stall” he said, swinging there linked hands together as they walked around the corner and up the stairs towards the apartment. 

Taking a deep breath Emma stopped them just outside there apartment building a bent down so that her eyes were level with Henry’s. 

She could do this. She could tell him the truth.

“Henry what I am going to tell you now is very private for mummy okay, so you can’t tell anyone what I tell you okay” 

He nodded his head and gripped onto his mums hand harder. 

“ I have had sex and as for you being an accident, you were 110% planned my beautiful boy. I knew exactly what I was getting into”. 

A whole weight had just lifted off Emma’s shoulders. She had done it. She had answered the question. Suddenly Henry began to make a noise. 

“Ewwww” he muttered and then started to giggle also causing Emma to giggle slightly. 

“Mum” he said again. 

Oh no, not again. 

“Can we have tacos for dinner tonight?” 

She breathed a sigh of relief. There’s my handsome, innocent 7 year old boy. 

“Of course we can kid, are you veggie this week?” 

He shook his head. 

“Sweet stuff” Emma said as the pair walked into the apartment building. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Right kid, it’s time for bed now” Emma announced as she turned off the tv and began to get up from the soft cotton sofa. 

“But mum it was just getting to the good bit” Henry whined. He had seen Cars 2 about 100 times but he still wanted to see the end. Whilst he was whining a small yawn escaped his lips proving Emma’s point that it was quite clearly bedtime. 

“Look little man, we can watch the rest tomorrow okay. Come on, it’s pj and teeth time”. 

After Henry had brushed his teeth and changed into his Star Wars pyjamas, he crawled onto his bed and grabbed hold of his favourite giraffe toy. Henry had had his giraffe since he was a baby, it was a toy from his other mum and it reminded him of her when he stayed at Emma’s. 

“Mum” Henry said, watching his mum picking up his dirty clothes off the floor and placing them in his laundry basket. 

“Yes Henry” she muttered, concentration filling her face as she tried to pick up every dirty sock on the floor. 

“I think you should tell me the story of you and my mum” 

Emma looked up and began moving towards the large double bed standing proudly in the middle of the room. 

“Why do you keep saying “my mum” like I’ve never met her?” Emma asked as she settled herself down on the end of the bed in her joggers and white v neck T-shirt. 

“Well cause now your getting divorced, she’s mine not yours”. 

This hit Emma Hard. She had forgotten about the divorce until now, the papers on the chair lying there waiting to be signed. The missing presence of her soon the be ex wife. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts again by her extremely curious son. 

“Tell me how it happened, the story of how you guys met”. 

Emma rolled her eyes 

“Henry it’s late”. She sigh, she was not being roped into this now, at 9:30 in the evening. 

“Mum please, I don’t want the typical, “we met, we fell in love and then we had you” I want the real story”. 

He held onto his giraffe even harder and began to tuck himself under his fluffy Star Wars blanket that Emma had bought for him that Christmas. He was getting ready for story time and Emma knew it. 

“You know what kid, I’m going to tell you the real story of how me and your mother really met”. 

Henry’s eyes lit up with excitement, he had been waiting months to hear this story and finally he was gonna get it. 

“Really” he said excitedly sitting up again and bouncing up and down in his bed. 

“Yeah kid, when your old enough”

Emma leaned across and ruffled his hair lightly. 

“But mum!” 

He began to whin but Emma just laughed. 

“Star wars lamp on or off tonight?” She asked fluffing up his pillows next to him and tucking the Star Wars blanket back around him. 

“On” he said, turning to look at his Death Star lamp that sat next to his bed. 

“You got it little man” she said flicking the switch and watching the lamp glow from red to white. 

“So ma, did you have any other girlfriends or boyfriends before mum?” 

Emma gulped

Where was he getting all these questions from? 

She had hardly had any proper relationships before Regina, it was mostly just one night stands and a few second dates but nothing serious. 

“Urm I mean I guess there were a few people” she said, tentatively letting the words leave her mouth. 

“How many?” Her son shot back almost immediately. 

“Wow okay then, Urm I dunno maybe 5 or 6 but it wasn’t serious like me and your mum” 

“So you were a bit of a slut then?” Henry asked innocently. 

Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing 

“Henry I wasn’t a slut! Who taught you that word?” 

For once Emma could say that it was her, she might have taught him a few a curse words but that wasn’t one of them and she knew it wasn’t Regina. 

He looked down at his bed sheet and began to squeeze his giraffe tighter and tighter. 

“Henry your not in trouble, I just want to know where you heard it, that’s all” 

He looked up and looked into his sweet mother’s eyes. 

“I heard it from Aunt Ruby”. 

Damn it Ruby 

Ruby was Emma’s best friend and had been ever since they were little. They used to do everything together. Ruby was wild and a total nut case but that’s what Emma loved about her, they just clicked. 

However if Regina got a sniff that Henry knew the word slut then there would be hell to pay. 

“Okay kid, you can’t use that word alright, it’s not very nice and your mum won’t like it okay” 

His little head nodded

“Right Henry, bedtime” 

“But mum, you still have to tell me why you fell in love with her?” His little eyes flashing bright green. 

“Urrr Henry, I fell in love with her cause she was smart, beautiful and fun”. 

“So now she is stupid, ugly and boring?” He asked, a sound of surprise coating his voice as he sat up from his bed. 

“Of course not” Emma replied, removing the train track that was laying on the floor and placing it back in Henry’s toy box. 

“So what’s the problem?” He asked 

Emma could feel herself getting frustrated. She wanted to just sit on the sofa with a cold beer and watch some tv but no. Instead she was playing 20 questions with her overly curious son. 

“It’s complicated Henry” she muttered. 

“It’s always complicated with you, surely you either love her or you don’t”. 

“Come on Henry it’s time for bed, put that head on that pillow and go to sleep”. Emma said turning off the main light and slowly opening his bedroom door. But Henry wasn’t having it. He needed to know. 

“No it’s not time for bed, it’s time for you to tell me the story!” 

“Henry please” Emma begged, banging her head lightly against the wall. Was this really happening? 

“Please mum, I need to know”. 

And that’s when Emma knew she had lost. She looked into her sons beautiful green eyes and felt her heart begin to melt, how could she say no to her little boy. 

“Fine” she grumbled pushing herself off the wall and jumping onto the end of Henry’s bed.

“I’m gonna tell you the story of how me and your mum met, but no judging or interrupting okay, and this stays between the two of us. Okay are you ready?” 

“No” he said, quickly pulling over his Darth Vader pillow and stormtrooper toy and snuggling back down underneath his duvet, a large smile caressing his face. 

“Okay now I’m ready” he announced. 

“Right then” Emma began “Once upon a time, before Netflix and robot lawnmowers, in a little town called Storybrooke, their lived a young women called Emma Swan”.


	2. 1998 New Years

“Mum” Henry asked. She had only just started the story and already he was asking questions, this was going to be a long night!. 

“Henry what did I say about interrupting, rule number 1 remember” 

“But mum, what is Storybrooke?” 

She had forgotten the kid had never been to Storybrooke. His life had only ever consisted of Boston and then New York, Storybrooke had never featured in his little life and to be honest it was probably for the best. 

“Well Hen, Storybrooke is a little town in Maine, it’s where me and your mum first met” 

Emma could see his little eyes light up with excitement. He had been going on for months at her about telling him the story and now it was finally happening. 

“Right can I carry on with the story now before we both die of old age” 

“Don’t be silly mum” he scolded whilst snuggling back now and placing his head slowly back on his pillow. 

“I’m ready” he declared 

Emma let out a quick chuckle. 

“Okay where was I, oh yeah, the year was 1998”. 

(1998) 

“Emma, Emma it’s nearly time! Have you found anyone yet?” 

Emma looked at the clock. Nearly midnight, shit where had the time gone. 

“Ruby I told you, I’m not kissing a random stranger at midnight, I’d rather just have a drink with my best mate” 

“You mean another five drinks” Ruby winked. 

Quickly Emma flung her arm loosely around Ruby’s shoulder and placed a sloppy kiss on her friends cheek, the whiskey on her breath infecting Ruby’s lungs. 

“Emma Swan are you drunk?” 

Emma winked 

“You lightweight” Ruby teased, grabbing her friends hand and pulling her into the middle of granny’s for a dance. The small diner had decided to host the annual New Years Eve party in which the whole town gathered for a night of fun and drinking. 

“Why is Grumpy talking to Belle?” Emma asked when the pair had finally stopped jumping up and down. 

Belle, the brown haired sexy librarian had been Ruby’s crush for well over a year now, any sign of anyone making a move on her and Ruby went into full jealous mode. 

“I hate that old drunk” Ruby muttered under her breath so only Emma could hear. Leroy or Grumpy as Emma and Ruby called him worked in the mine all day with his 6 brothers, so whenever any attractive female would make an appearance he was all over them. 

“Rubes, just go and talk to her, I’m sure she would much rather talk to you then that old drunk!” Emma slurred, trying her hardest not to fall flat on her face when her friend let go of her arm. 

“Em are you sure, it’s nearly midnight and I don’t want to leave you alone and well.....drunk” 

Emma let out a little laugh whilst slowly swaying side to side. 

“Rubes I’m a big girl, I can look after myself”

This was quite clearly not the case, her head was spinning and her vision was now completely blurry. 

“GO Ruby, go and get your girl” Emma said pointing a wobbly finger at who she thought was Belle. 

“But Em” Ruby tried to protest but Emma was having non of it. 

“NOW” Emma shouted. 

Placing a sloppy kiss on Emma’s cheek and throwing a quick “i love you” over her shoulder, Ruby finally left her and began making her way over towards Belle. 

“Is everybody ready?” Granny shouted. She was now standing on top of the diner counter, a drink in one hand and a party popper in the other. Emma couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Was her 70 year old employer really partying on top of a kitchen countertop. 

“Let the countdown begin, 10!” 

“I think I’m gonna get some air” Emma told herself. She could feel her eye kids trying to close and her legs becoming wobbly. Stumbling her way over towards the exit she then began to start fumbling in her pocket for her phone not noticing the wet patch of beer spilled across the tiled floor. 

“Oh shit” she cried out, letting her drunken body fall to the floor, her face beginning to wince preparing for the impact of the cold floor.

But it never came. 

“7,6”

Instead Emma felt a pair of strong, warm hands weave there way around her hips and slowly bring her back to her feet. Looking up she was greeted by the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Scanning the rest of the face in front of her Emma was surprised to see it was a young women who had saved her and an attractive one at that. 

2010   
“So mum saved you from looking like a total idiot!” Henry said, giggling and snuggling up to his giraffe. 

Emma looked down at her sons wide smile. He was loving every moment of this, any time Emma embarrassed herself, her son was there to tease her or laugh. 

“Hey you, don’t be cheeky, do you wanna hear the rest of the story or not” Emma said leaning forward on the bed and giving her son a quick tickle over the duvet. 

“Anyway how do you know that it was your mum that saved me, it could be a complete stranger” 

But Henry just shook his head. 

“I know it’s mum, you said she had the most beautiful brown eyes you had ever seen and mum’s eyes are the prettiest. 

The kid was right. Emma had truly never seen eyes like Regina’s before. They were dark chestnut eyes that sparkled whenever you look at them, emotion always hidden in each corner causing you to lose complete control of your body and feelings. They were magical. 

“Mum........mum are you okay?” 

Emma snapped out of her daydream and smiled at her son. 

“Sorry kid, where was I ?” 

“You had just been saved by mum” Henry’s lips began to grin again. 

“Oh yeah” 

1998

“Thank you” Emma managed to mumble out once she had finished staring into the strangers beautiful eyes. To her dismay Emma could feel a small amount of dribble running down the side of her mouth and onto her neck. This was not an attractive look. 

“Come on Swan, get it together” she thought. “A beautiful women had just saved you from looking like a total idiot and now you are dribbling”.

“5,4” 

The brunette had clearly noticed the drool dripping down Emma’s neck as she began to let out a little giggle. This must have been the sweetest thing Emma had ever heard. 

“Try and be more careful dear” the stranger said her voice husky and deep . A large grin ran from cheek to cheek and her red lipstick coated her lips beautifully. 

Emma was losing her mind over this women. Who was she? She was certain she had never seen her around town before. 

“3,2” 

“Fuck it” Emma whispered to herself. She was so drunk that she hadn’t thought any of this through but what’s the worst that could happen. 

“1” everyone shouted at once and that was Emma’s cue. 

She pulled the brunette stranger close to her and covered her lips with her own. She could feel the brunettes moistened lips from where she had been drinking, the sweet taste of apple cider lingering on her tongue. Her lips were soft and plump, perfect for kissing. 

Time felt as if it had stood still. 

Emma had completely forgotten about the New Years party that was happening around her and began melting further and further into the kiss. Surprisingly the brunette had not pushed her away or frozen when Emma had surprised her so that could only be a good sign right. 

Reluctantly the blonde pulled away as a strange sensation began to fill her stomach. 

“No not now” she whispered, still standing in front of the stunning brunette. 

“Excuse me” Emma said, sprinting as fast as her legs would go towards the exit. Running down the stairs and sticking her head in granny’s rose bush she began to vomit the entire contents of her stomach up and into the bush. 

“Em are you alright?” She heard Ruby shout from the door of the diner. Her friend had obviously seen her not so slyly slip out of the diner and run down the stairs. Beginning to gag again from the smell of vomit running down her face, she threw a quick thumbs up to Ruby her head still in the bush and began heaving again. 

“Happy New Year Em” Ruby shouted and then made her way back inside. 

Emma knew that her night was over, now all she wanted was to head home and flop onto her bed. Suddenly and image of the brunette flashed into her mind. She looked down at herself and began to observe the situation. 

“I can’t let her see me like this” she groaned, removing her head from the bush and noticing the vomit spewed all over her new white converse and blue Levi’s top. 

“I’m going home” 

The next morning 

“How’s your head this morning then?” Granny asked as Emma made her way into the diner at 7:00am. Dark glasses covered her eyes and her name tag was on upside down. She also had a large hole in her skinny jeans and her face was as white as a sheet. 

“Can we maybe not talk about last night granny, I might just puke again” Emma groaned as she made her way round the side of the counter and clocked in, dumping her backpack under behind her. 

Emma’s dream was never to be a waitress but right now this was all Storybrooke had to offer. 

“Next time you decided to vomit in my establishment could you please make sure you use the toilet, not my new rose bush!” Granny stated but all she got back was a quick shoulder shrug from Emma. 

Suddenly Ruby appeared next to her, dressed in her apron and badge. 

“You look like hell” she said, running her eyes up and down Emma’s tired body. 

“Thanks Ruby, you a real friend” Emma sarcastically stated. 

She removed her glasses and placed them underneath the counter with her backpack. She then turned around and began to brew a large pot of fresh coffee. 

“So how did it go with Belle last night?” Emma casually asked expecting a detailed answer from her friend, after all Ruby hadn't stopped talking about her for months. Instead all she was met with was a cheeky smirk. Emma looked up from the coffee pot, her eyebrows raised. 

“Oh so it went that well did it?” 

Ruby let out a howling laugh. 

“Was she good?” Emma pestered, just because she wasn’t getting any didn’t mean she couldn’t ask her friends about there sex lives. 

“Breathtaking” Ruby replied. 

Quickly granny walked past shaking her head. 

“You girls” she muttered under her breath. 

“Anyway Em, you don’t have a smoke on you, I’m gasping and mine have somehow all disappeared”. 

Why Ruby meant was that she couldn’t afford to buy anymore because all her money had gone on partying. 

“Check my backpack, front pocket” she shouted over her shoulder as she took the coffee pot off the boil and began pouring it into granny’s thin China mugs. 

2010

“Hold it! Stop right there!” 

Henry was looking at Emma with disappointment in his eyes. 

“You smoked?” His voice soft but sad. His mum had always told him that smoking was a bad habit and that he should never ever touch a cigarette. 

“No Urm well.....yeah but” she hesitated, her brain madly thinking of an answer to give her 7 year old son as to why she smoked. 

“Urm I didn’t mean to tell you that” 

Come on Emma was that the best answer you could give. 

“But I was young and stupid and I haven’t smoked in years, I promise you” 

There you go Emma, top parenting she thought. 

But Henry wasn’t so convinced. He began to scan Emma’s face for any hint or flicker that she was lying. Sitting up and crossing his arms he began to ask 

“Is there anything ELSE you should tell me?” 

Emma felt like she was being interview by the police. His voice was strict and stern, a tone that Emma recognised instantly. He sounded just like Regina when she was cross. She had obviously been teaching him how to scare the living daylights out of her. 

Taking a deep breath in , Emma began to fiddle with the lose hem on her jumper. 

“Urm probably..........not” she replied, thinking about all the things she know Henry would not approve of in her life. 

“Anyway back to the story” she continued 

1998

“Hello can I get a black coffee to go please” 

“Can you wait 5 minutes, I’m swamped” Emma said speaking over her shoulder as she tried to chase up Dr Whale’s bacon sandwich order. For some reason Ruby had thought it was a good idea to take a 10 minute break leaving Emma absolutely swamped at rush hour. 

“I’m really sorry but I really need it now otherwise I’m going to be late” 

Emma spun around about to give this women a piece of her mind when her eyes were instantly drawn to brown sparkling ones. 

“New Years Eve girl” Emma whispered to herself. She might have been drunk that night but she recognised those eyes anywhere! 

“Urm sorry yeah, one black coffee coming up” 

She could feel her face doing strange things. Was she grinning like a total madman or were her cheeks just sore. Thoughts began to flood her mind. Shit, did she recognise her from last night? Of course she must have, it’s not everyday that a drunk stranger kisses you on New Year’s Eve and then runs off to be sick in a bush. 

“So do you often kiss strangers on New Years Eve then?” 

The silky, husky voice reached Emma ears and her whole body felt as if it was on fire. She could feel her face begin to turn bright red and her mouth become dry. 

She turned around, black coffee in hand and placed it in the counter in front of the brunette. 

“I’m really sorry about that” she said, almost forcing the words out her mouth. She began cringing at the thought of her running off and then staggering home. 

The brunette let out a little giggle. Emma had forgotten how beautiful that sound was, it was like music to her ears. Tapping her fingers on the counter she waited for a possible reply from the brunette. 

“So what made you want to be a waitress then?” 

Was this woman being serious, did she really think that anyone’s ambition in life would be a waitress. 

Emma began to tap her fingers harder on the table as she thought of an appropriate answer to give the brunette standing in front of her. She decided on the truth. 

“This is more of a money gig if I’m honest. I get paid 10 dollars an hour here which is better than babysitting which I’ve been doing way to much off” 

She looked over at Ashley in the corner booth holding her cheeky toddler. 

“Ahh I understand” the brunette said. “Anyway I better be going, don’t want to be late now. Thank you for the coffee Emma”. 

Emma looked at her puzzled. How did she know her name, was she on some kind of watch list?, was she a stalker?

Seeing Emma’s confused face, the brunette pointed at Emma’s upside down name badge. 

“I thought it might be rude to call you coffee girl so I used all my knowledge and wisdom to decipher your upside down name badge, I think I did quite well”. 

She flashed Emma a quick wink and then span around and began striding her way towards the door, her 4 inch heels clicking on the cold tiled floor. 

Emma didn’t know what to do, she stood there mouth open just staring at where the women had just walked. 

“EMMA” 

“Omg Ruby don’t do that” she gave her a quick slap on the arm and smiled. 

“I see you’ve met Regina then” 

So that was her name. Emma had never got a chance to ask it last night, after all the spewing had kind of distracted her. 

“You could say that” Emma mumbled 

“People say she’s a total hard ass, workaholic and complete bitch. Maybe that’s why she has become town mayor at the age of 25 and walks around in expensive heels”. 

Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. We’re they definitely talking about the same women. 

“Ruby” Emma said tentatively. “How do you know so much about her?” 

Emma mentally crossed her finger, the mantra “please don’t have slept with her, please don’t have slept with her “ was buzzing around her head. 

“It’s all in the Storybrooke newsletter, god Emma don’t you read anything”. 

Ruby threw the newsletter towards Emma and pointed to the title of the front page. 

“Storybrooke’s Breath of Fresh Air, Regina Mills 25 becomes Storybrooke’s youngest ever mayor”. 

Underneath there was a picture of Regina and some man standing next to her. Emma looked closer. They were holding hands. 

“That’s Robin” Ruby chimed in “that’s Regina’s boyfriend” 

Shit! She had a boyfriend.


	3. Madam Mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos. It’s nice to know that people are enjoying it and reading it, much love 😊❤️ All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.

“Wait so you kissed mum whilst she had a boyfriend!” Henry let out a little gasp. 

“That’s cheating!” He declared. 

“Hen, calm down buddy, your mum didn’t cheat on anyone, I kissed her and I didn’t know she had a boyfriend” Emma protested trying to defend her soon to be ex wife. “It wasn’t her fault okay” 

“So your saying it was your fault?” He counteracted taking Emma by complete surprise. Sometimes Emma couldn’t believe what came out of Henry’s mouth. For a 7 year old Henry was incredibly smart, just like his mother, Regina that was, not Emma. 

“Henry it was nobody’s fault okay, right now we have cleared that up can we carry on with the story?” 

He flashed her a quick stare and then snuggled back down. 

(1999)

“So you are telling me that you kissed Regina Mills last night at the New Year’s Eve party!” Ruby squealed with excitement. She was so happy for her friend. Emma hadn’t had a sniff in years and now she was apparently kissing the evil queen of the town. 

“Em you do realise she has a boyfriend right, he’s in the paper and everything” 

Emma shot Ruby a scowl across the diner counter. 

“Don’t you think I know that Rubes! After you pretty much thrust the newspaper in my face and forced me to stare at that smug looking face i can’t seem to think about anything else!” 

It was true. All Emma had been able to think about that morning was Regina and his perfectly chiselled boyfriend. She guessed he had a reason for looking so smug next to Regina, after all she was stunning and anyone would be lucky to have her on their arm. 

“Have you ever thought about a threesome?” Ruby suggested, her tone deadly serious. 

(2012)

“Mum what’s a threesome?” Henry asked. 

“What?” Emma said 

Oh shit, she had really dropped herself in it this time. 

“A threesome?” Henry questioned again. 

Come on Emma think. Stuttering slightly she finally produced her answer.

“Urm it’s a game that adults play sometimes.......when their bored” she added. She exchanged looks with Henry waiting for his next difficult question. 

“Whatever “ he said. He had now spread himself across the top of his bed leaning on his elbows and flicking his feet in the air. 

“So what happened with you and mum then?” He asked eagerly waiting for his mother’s response. 

“Nothing if I’m honest kid. It had been a full week and I didn’t see her once however I had graduated from serving coffee and cleaning up vomit at work to now cooking the odd bacon sandwich in the kitchen” 

(1999) 

“Emma I need two more bacon sandwiches and make it snappy” Granny shouted through the kitchen hatch. 

“You got it Granny” 

She had been swamped all morning but luckily for her she was finishing at lunch time. She had arranged to have lunch with her mum and dad at their apartment in town at around 1. 

Mentally she began preparing herself for her mother’s questions and cuddles which her dad shot her apologetic looks from the other side of the room. Sometimes she thought her parents had actually forgotten how old she really was. Being 20 meant she was a women, not a little girl. 

“Emma where are the bacon sandwiches” Granny shouted again. 

“It’s just coming” 

But just as Emma replied she ended up dropping the four pieces of bacon she was carrying towards the bread rolls on the floor. 

“OH JESUS! MERCY!” She shouted “WHAT AM I DOING HERE!!” Her ranting getting louder and louder. 

What Emma didn’t realise was now the whole diner was staring at her through the kitchen hatch. Silence had swept the room, you could practically hear a pin drop. Then finally someone coughed snapping Emma back into reality. She looked up and stared at the people in the diner. 

“Just want to let everyone know that their bacon sandwiches are ready and they are looking really good” Emma shouted. 

She could hear a few giggles in the background. Boy was she in trouble with granny. 

Thankfully lunchtime arrived quickly and Emma was out of her work uniform and into her skinny black jeans, white tight fitting top and leather jacket. 

“See you tomorrow Granny” she shouted as she opened the door and made her way into the cold Storybrooke air. 

“Right now off to mum and dads” she said aloud. Thankfully it was only a quick 10 minute walk from the diner. 

She was halfway through her walked when she noticed a dark haired women approaching her on the pavement. 

Shit was that Regina! 

Quickly the women got nearer and nearer, Emma could tell she was walking at a fast pace, her Gucci handbag sitting firmly on her arm. Shit it was Regina. Emma knew she recognised the sound of those 4 inch heels anywhere. As she came closer and closer Emma could see all the details of her face and outfit. She was wearing a deep red skin tight pencil dress which hugged her beautiful figure in all the right places. Her make up was natural and her lipstick matched the colour of her dress. 

Emma could feel her palms beginning to sweat. Should she say hello? Or should she just walk straight past her and pretend that she didn’t even notice her. Luckily she didn’t have to make the decision. 

“Ahh Miss Swan, what a pleasure seeing you here, are you enjoying the cold winter breeze?” 

Emma gulped, with anyone else she would have answered the question straight away but with Regina her mouth had a horrible habit of stuttering and drying up. 

“Miss Swan?” Regina repeated 

Come on Emma, say something 

“Oh sorry, I was in world of my own” Emma managed to breath out, still taking in the sight before her. Regina let out a little laugh. 

“Why does that not surprise me Miss Swan” 

Emma smiled back. How does this women make her feel so nervous yet so warm and fuzzy at the same time. 

“Anyway Miss Swan, I will leave you to get on with your day, it was lovely seeing you”. Regina placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. 

Emma’s body felt like it was on fire. This women was driving her crazy and she had only seen her a few times. Keep calm Emma, she’s not interested in you, she has a boyfriend. 

Emma gave her a small smile and then before she knew it Regina was off, striding down the street like she owned the pavement, her shoes clicking with every step. 

Emma was halfway down the road when she heard a familiar voice shouting. 

“WAIT STOP!!” 

She spun around quickly. What the hell was going on. Suddenly she noticed a man running towards her holding something that looked an awful lot like Regina’s Gucci bag. Before Emma’s brain had truly kicked in the man had passed her and was running towards Mifflin Street. He was of medium height and he was wearing black jeans and dark suede boots. 

“Killian fucking Jones” Emma muttered. Immediately Emma set off after him at full speed, she wasn’t letting him get away with this one. 

“Killian stop” she shouted as she began to get closer and closer. He was getting tired and Emma could see the panic on his face as he checked over his shoulder to see where she was. 

“Leave me alone Swan” he shouted over his shoulder but Emma wasn’t listening. No way was he taking Regina’s bag. 

Finally getting close enough, Emma lunged forward and managed to tackle him to the floor causing him to spill the contents of Reginas bag all over the floor. Giving him a quick punch to the face, she dragged him to his feet and pushed him away. 

“Get out of here Killian, before I punch more than your face” 

His nose was bleeding and his jeans and jacket had a large rip in them. 

“Fuck you Swan, your gonna pay for this!” 

But Emma didn’t care. She knew she could handle that idiot any day. Looking down at the floor Emma felt as if she was seeing Regina’s whole life. Her bag was littered with things. A Dior lipstick began rolling towards her along with some black nail varnish. 

Emma had a little laugh to herself. Boy did Regina like the fine things in life. Picking up the bag she began placing all the items back inside. A Burberry scarf, a pair of Chanel sunglasses and a Armani watch were all placed back inside. But then Emma’s eyes landed on a small white Polaroid picture. 

Standing up she held the photo tightly in her hand and then ran her thumb across the plastic front wiping away the gravel and dust that had covered it from the fall. What lay underneath Emma was not expecting. It was Regina as a young girl standing with someone Emma assumed to be her father. Regina looked as if she was only about 8 or 9 and her father looked to be in his early 40’s. He was a handsome man, dressed in a smart suit that looked to be custom made and his beard was freshly trimmed. He had his arms wrapped around his daughter, holding her from behind with a large smile on his face. Now Emma knew where Regina go her beautiful eyes from, her fathers were very much the same. 

For some strange reason Emma couldn’t stop smiling at the picture in front of her. Regina looked so happy, a great grin across her face and her hands were holding on tight to her fathers. 

Suddenly Emma began to hear the clicking of heels getting closer. Placing the photo quickly back into the bag Emma began walking towards the sound. 

“I believe this is yours Madam Mayor” Emma said, holding out the large black Gucci bag in front of her. 

Regina couldn’t believe it, she thought she had lost that bag for good. 

“Miss Swan” she said breathing heavily. Emma assumed she had been running. “You are a life saver, what you just did well it was amazing! Please if there is anything I can do to repay you then let me know” 

Emma blushed, it wasn’t everyday that a smoking hot women called her amazing. 

“Well there is one thing you could do” Emma said rubbing her hands together nervously. 

“Anything” Regina returned. 

“Maybe just call me Emma” 

Regina chuckled. “Of course Emma” the insinuation on her name made Emma’s spine tingle. 

What Emma hadn’t noticed was the long line of blood that was gradually dripping down her leg and onto her shoes. The large rip in her jeans were now becoming soaked with warm, red blood. 

“Emma, your bleeding” Regina pointed out which caused Emma to look down. 

“Shit, I am” 

Pain suddenly began to flood her right leg as the adrenaline from the chase began to wear off. 

“Language dear” Regina quipped back. “Right let’s get you cleaned up, it’s the least I could do” 

Emma didn’t know what to do. She was suppose to be having lunch with her parents but it wasn’t everyday an attractive lady asked her back to her house, even if it was just to clean up a cut. 

“Emma.......Emma are you alright?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just I’m suppose to be having lunch with my parents right now and I’m already...” she looked down at her watch “ 10 minutes late” 

“Well I can always give you a lift to your parents apartment after we have cleaned you up, my house is only down there” 

She pointed to the large white mansion in the distance of Mifflin Street. 

“That’s yours” Emma said surprised. Regina was only 25, how the hell could she afford that. 

“Well Miss Swa... I mean Emma, are you coming?” 

Emma knew this women was way out of her league when she walked past the black 1988 Mercedes-Benz sitting casually on her driveway. 

Walking into the house Emma was greeted by a large open hallway and a staircase that seemed to ascend on forever. The walls were white and neutral with a deep brown wooden floor caressing the room. It was beautiful. Fresh flowers sat on every table and counter Emma could see. This women clearly had taste.

“Emma go and sit down in the living room, I’m just going to find the first aid kit” Regina shouted from the kitchen. 

Emma turned to her right and opened the large white door to what she assumed was the living room. She was right. A grand fireplace commanded the attention of the room with two cream sofas positioned in front of the fireplace and a coffee table between the two, a bowl of red apples sitting on top. 

“Wow” Emma whispered as she walked in. A fluffy rug was placed underneath the coffee table and two large bookshelves filled the walls next to the fireplace. 

Emma loved reading. She rarely admitted it to anyone but she really loved nothing more than sitting in front of a warm, cosy fire with a hot chocolate and a good book. 

She scanned the shelves, taking in Regina’s large book collection. She must have had over 300 books here, everything from William Shakespeare the Mary Shelley. Suddenly Emma’s eyes were drawn to one shelf in particular. Regina had a whole shelf full of one book in particular. 

The door opened taking Emma by surprise. 

“I’ve found the first aid kit and I’ve also poured you a glass of the best apple cider you will ever taste”. She placed the crystal glass down on the table and joined Emma over by the bookshelf. 

“It’s an impressive collection isn’t it”. 

Emma nodded, Regina was right, it really was but there was one thing niggling at her. 

“Why do you have so many copies of Jane Eyre?”l

Emma could see Regina’s face change slightly, her mouth was no longer smiling and instead it had been replaced by a straight face. 

“That’s a long story” she said, moving over to the sofa and opening up the first aid kit. 

Emma picked up one of the Jane Eyre books and began flicking through the pages. 

“It only seems to be about 300 pages or so” she shoot back quickly. 

What had come over her? Where had this sudden confidence come from? Shit had she pissed off Regina. 

She was relieved when Regina let out a little laugh. 

“Come sit down Emma, let’s get you patched up”. 

So Emma went and sat next to her but for some strange reason she couldn’t let this go. She needed to know why Regina had so many copies and why Jane Eyre. 

“Seriously Regina, why so many copies?” 

Suddenly Emma felt a wet sensation on her kneee. Regina was wiping her cut with an antiseptic wipe. 

“Ahh” Emma cried out, a wince appearing on her face. 

“Are you always this nosey Miss Swan?” 

Regina shot her a cheeky wink but before Emma could even think about her answer it had already come out. 

“Only when I want to be” 

Regina looked up and stopped wiping the large graze on Emma’s knee. There eyes met and Emma couldn’t bare to look away. There eyes had become transfixed, brown looking at green. 

Then Regina let out a little sigh snapping Emma out of her trance. 

“For my 13th birthday I wanted a pair of gold hooped earrings but instead my father bought me a hardback copy of Jane Eyre and inside he wrote a beautiful inscription which I couldn’t care less about at the time because it was not the gold earrings that I had been dreaming about for months. It was tragic as it turned out because it ended up being the last present he ever gave me.” 

Emma didn’t understand 

“What do you mean?” She asked, as she felt Regina place a large plaster over her knee. Sitting back on the sofa and crossing her legs she began to explain. 

“He died three weeks later in a car accident” 

Emma didn’t know what to say. Her mind flashed back to the man in the picture and the little Regina who was smiling so hard she looked like she was going to burst with joy. 

“Jesus, Urm that’s awful......I’m so sorry”. 

Emma could feel her hands starting to itch, all she wanted to do was lean across and hold Regina’s hands in her own, but she couldn’t, she barely knew the woman after all. 

“Have you ever read it?” Regina asked

“No, I haven’t”

Emma’s attention was now fully on the women sitting next to her. She could see that this conversation was bring back feelings Regina hadn’t felt in years. 

“Ahh that’s a shame, I read it every year or two. Each time I read it it’s different, it tells me different things” 

She got up and made her way over to the bookcase grabbing one of the copies and then sitting back down next to Emma.

“Anyhow, when I went away to college my mum sold our house and somewhere along the way Jane Eyre got lost. Now every time I pass a second hand bookstore I look for the copy my dad got me” 

Regina began rubbing the front cover of the book she held in her hand. 

“I know it’s stupid but it’s become this weird superstition” 

Emma grabbed the crystal glass and took a large gulp of the apple cider. Wow that really was the best apple cider she had ever tasted. She then began clicking her nails against the side of the glass. 

“It’s not stupid Regina” she finally said. She then looked up at the bookcase and began pointing at the copies of Jane Eyre. 

“So what are all these then?” Emma asked. 

Immediately Regina’s face lifted. 

“Oh those are all the ones I’ve found that have inscriptions”. She opened the book she was holding and shuffled closer to Emma showing her the writing inside. 

“With love and hope and dreams of second chances. Alice” Regina read. 

“Wow that’s beautiful” 

Emma could feel her heart melting in her chest. Maybe it was time to change up the conversation. 

“So what got you into politics then? Did you always want to be a mayor?” Emma asked catching Regina by surprise. 

“Let’s just say my mother gave me a large push into the word of politics, however I do really enjoy bits of the job. I can see from your face you think it’s ridiculous that I wanted to be a politician”. 

Emma let out a loud laugh

“Yes” she said trying to contain an even bigger laugh from escaping. 

“Thank you” Regina said sarcastically also laughing along with Emma. She propped her elbow up on the top of the sofa her head resting on her palm staring at Emma. She wasn’t sure if it was just her but talking to Emma felt so easy, she felt as if she had known her for years not a few weeks. 

“No no, I get the whole politician thing” Emma said copying her movement and settling her head on her palm “it’s easy to like you” 

Whoops that didn’t mean to slip out 

“Thank you Emma but not many people would say the same thing”. Her brown eyes were now completely focused on Emma. “So what do you wanna do when you grown up?” Regina asked 

“Now whose the nosey one” Emma returned, earning her a quick slap on the wrist from Regina. 

“Emma I’m being serious, what are your dreams, your ambitions” 

“I don’t know” Emma said truthfully. She had never known if she was being honest. All she knew is that it wasn’t a waitress. She could feel Regina’s eyes searching her face for a proper answer. 

“Well your too smart to be making coffee for the rest of your life” Regina stated. She was right. Pouring coffee was not Emma’s life ambition. 

Emma put her head in her hands 

“I don’t know, I don’t know” she began repeating “and to be honest I don’t know how to know”. 

She thought about what she really wanted in life. There was only really one thing that popped into her head. 

“You know I think I would like to travel, you know see the world, go to all the places I know nothing about and just explore”. 

Suddenly a wave of emotion hit Emma. She had never shared this dream with anyone before, not even Ruby and they had known each other for years. What was she doing. Her eyes began to fixate on Regina’s lips and a flashback of the kiss they shared began to flood back into her mind. Before she could stop herself she was lunging forward and capturing Regina’s lips in a sweet but slightly messy kiss. Her tongue tasted of apples and to Emma’s surprise her lips were even softer then before. 

Then Emma’s mind finally caught up with her body and she began to mentally freak out. Pulling away abruptly, Emma quickly made a run for the door. Shit! What was she doing. She quickly sprinted out of the house and slammed the front door behind her. 

Nice one Swan.


	4. The Party

“Mum, where’s the chocolate sauce?” Henry whined as Emma sat back down on the bed with two bowls of strawberry and vanilla ice cream. 

“And the sprinkles!” He exclaimed. They always had chocolate sauce and sprinkles, so why not today. 

“Well I think somebody went a bit wild on the sauce and sprinkles last time because when I went to the shelf to get them they were all gone!” Emma explained. 

Henry lowered his head. He had completely forgotten to remind his mum to buy more when she went to the grocery store that week. 

“So mum, what happened next?” He asked, shovelling ice cream into his mouth. 

“Henry slow down or you’ll get...” 

But it was too late.

“Ahhhh, brain freeze” he yelped rubbing his head. 

“I did try to tell you” Emma warned. 

Ruffling his hair and placing a quick kiss to the top of his head, she lay back down on his bed and waited for him to finish the rest of his ice cream. 

“You done now kid because it’s getting late and if you want to hear the rest of this story then we had better get cracking!” 

With that Henry shoved two more spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth and then placed his bowl next to Emma’s. 

“Finished” he declared looking very please with himself indeed. What he didn’t realise was that he had strawberry ice cream all around his mouth. 

“Good job Hen, but you might wanna sort that out first”. She pointed to his mount and let out a little laugh. He began licking his lips, his tongue reaching for every last drop of strawberry. 

“Perfect” Emma stated as her son finished cleaning his face. “Right back to the story”. 

(1999)

It had been a slow day at granny’s diner. Emma had spent most of the day cleaning tables and serving coffees but other than that it had been one of the more boring days, that was until a certain young man walked in. 

“Afternoon ladies” a smooth, English voice filling their ears. As Emma turned around he was leaning over the counter and clearly ogling Ruby’s chest with his blue eyes. 

“And how many we help you Urm...”

“Robin” he interjected, flashing his pearly white teeth at Ruby and running a hand through his tick brown greasy hair. 

“How may we help you Robin?” Ruby sigh, her tone of voice very much annoyed. 

“Well I was hoping for two coffees but I wouldn’t mind your phone number” he shot back, stunning Ruby and causing Emma to gag ever so slightly. Wait did he say his name was Robin, as in Regina’s Robin. She looked closely at his face. It was him, what was he doing asking Ruby for her number. 

“Two coffee’s coming up” Ruby said throwing him a fake smile and sticking her tongue out at Emma. 

But Emma wasn’t really looking, she was too busy thinking of a 1000 ways to remove this man for the diner. 

“So ladies” 

Oh god here we go. 

“I am having a little party tonight with a few friends and some of the locals and I was wondering if you two beautiful ladies would like to come?” 

Emma was quick to answer 

“I don’t..” but before she could finish Ruby began talking over her. 

“Of course we will come” 

What the hell was she doing! Emma flashed Ruby a stern look, one that was ignored quickly. Dropping the two takeaway cups on the counter she smiled sweetly at Robin. 

“Great, see you ladies at 7 then, it’s at the white mansion on Mifflin street, you can’t miss it” he shot them both a wink, picked up his takeaway cups and left. 

As Emma heard the door shut she couldn’t help herself.   
“RUBY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!” she shouted causing half of the diner to look up from their meals. 

“Em just hear me out okay, this is the perfect excuse for you to see Regina and me to see Belle” 

Emma felt like she was going to be sick. She had tried to push Regina from her mind for days but every time she thought she had achieved it somebody mentioned her name, it was like the women was a Storybrooke celebrity. 

“Ruby I’m not sure this is a good idea, how do you know Belles going to be there anyway?” 

Emma was yet to tell Ruby about her latest mistake with Regina, for some reason she felt that this one may be better kept a secret. As Ruby began to talk at her endlessly, Emma began to drift off elsewhere. Her mind flooded back to Regina’s red plump lips, her smooth apple tasting tongue. 

“And that’s why Belle will be there” Ruby finally finished but Emma hadn’t heard a word, instead of asking her to repeat it she just nodded and smiled. 

“Great, I’ll come round to yours to get ready okay”. 

“Sure thing” Emma said and went back to pouring coffee. 

3 hours later 

“Ruby are you ready yet?” Emma yelled up the stairs. She checked her wrist watch for the time. 

7:00 

They were suppose to be there by now. 

“Jesus Ruby what’s taking you so long” 

“I’m just coming, god keep your wig on” Ruby shouted as she ran down the stairs fiddling with her skin tight dress and tightening her ponytail. “Right let’s go” she said grabbing Emma’s arm and pulling her out the door. 

The party was exactly what Emma had imagined. Trashy and dull. 

Robin had invited all his loud, lady loving friends who spent most of their time trying to chat up anything with two legs. As Emma stood in the corner of Regina’s living room all by herself, sipping on her cold beer and holding a spare in her hand just in case she began to observe the room. 

Ruby had left her as soon as she had spotted Belle and Ashley the only other person she actually really knew at this party had decided to go home because of a stomach ache. Now it was just Emma, all alone, standing in the corner. 

“Fuck this” Emma muttered to herself as Robin changed the music to some dreary artist she couldn’t stand. “I’m going to get some fresh air”. 

Quickly she left the living room and appeared in the large hallway of Regina’s. She remembered it well. Fresh flowers still on every table. She was now faced by an abundance of doors which Emma imagined could lead to any matter of rooms. 

Suddenly she heard a loud groan from behind one of the doors. Opening the door before she had the chance to think it through she walked into the room and was met by a breathtaking sight. 

Regina was sitting behind a marble desk, a laptop in front of her and a pair of glasses rested neatly on the end of her nose. She looked stressed. Emma could see that she had been running her hands through her hair and her eyes looked tired and dry, something Emma thought she would never see.

“Hey, how come your not at the party?” Emma asked trying to sound casual and ignore the fact that in the last few weeks she had kissed this women twice without asking. 

Regina’s head snapped up immediately. She had been so busy working that she hadn’t even noticed Emma slip into the room. She removed her glasses and closed her laptop screen, sitting back in her black leather desk chair staring at the blonde. 

“Party’s aren’t really my thing” she stated also keeping it casual like nothing had ever happened. 

Emma began walking towards her Regina. She perched herself on the side of the desk next to her and placed the spare beer bottle she had been holding down in front of her. 

“You look like you could use a drink” she said smiling at the stunning brunette. Emma’s mind suddenly began to race. When had she become so confident. Normally she would run away from situations like this but not with Regina, for some reason she couldn’t keep away. 

“Thanks” Regina replied popping off the lid of the cheap bottled beer and taking a quick sip. 

“So why so glum?” Emma asked. She could see that Regina wasn’t happy. Her face didn’t have her normal charming glow and her nails tapping nervously on the desk was a big giveaway. 

“I’m fine Emma” 

But Emma new differently. She was most definitely not fine. 

“Really? Why do I feel like I should hide the razor blades and that stapler and those scissors” Emma joked pointing at the items on Regina’s desk. Emma swore she could see a little smirk appear on Regina’s face. She was winning at cheering her up. 

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma. She was right, she wasn’t as happy as she normally was. 

“It’s just work is very busy at the moment and it doesn’t help when my boyfriend and his idiot friends decide to have an extremely loud party with terrible music just across the hall”. Regina finally inhaled for breath after her long rant. 

She was right about the music. She couldn’t believe Robins playlist. It had to be one of the most depressing playlists Emma had ever heard. 

“Well at least you haven’t seen the dancing” Emma stated. They both let out a little laugh. 

“I’m sorry” Emma let out gently cause Regina to look up into her eyes. “You know about the other day and New Years” 

Regina reached across the desk and put her hand on top of Emma’s which was resting softly next to her. 

“It’s okay Emma, please don’t worry about it, it was an emotional couple of weeks for both of us by the sound of things, let’s just forget it ever happened”. 

Emma nodded her head however she was still slightly transfixed by Regina’s hand resting on hers. 

“Deal” Emma finally managed to say. “Somehow I don’t think Robin would approve of me kissing his girlfriend every other week” 

Regina let out a toothy grin

“I think you might be right” now removing her hand from Emma’s and placing it back in her lap. 

“Besides you and me, we would never have worked, kinda like cats and dogs” Emma teased not expecting a reply from Regina. 

“Oil and water” Regina chimed in 

“Sandpaper and bare ass” Emma said without thinking. Her mind could be so childish sometimes. 

“That’s gross, just gross” Regina said but she was clearly trying to hold in a large laugh. It was at that moment that Emma realised that Regina might not be as uptight or sensible as she originally thought. 

“You’d be the ass” Emma muttered, but Regina heard her loud and clear therefore earning herself a slight slap on the arm from the brunette. 

“Well thank you” Regina giggled. “What about Lenon and Mccartney?” 

Emma was confused

“But they are great together” she protested however Regina interrupted her quickly. 

“Yeah while it lasted and then they couldn’t even be friends” 

Emma laughed. It was true. Regina was right. Quickly raising her beer bottle she shot Regina a friendly look. 

“I think we could at least manage that, you know the whole friends thing”. 

Regina then raised her bottle and clicked it against Emma’s 

“I think we could” her voice silky and smooth. 

They both took a sip of beer at the same time and in that moment Emma decided Regina could do with a break. 

“Come on let’s dance” 

A stern “no” was directed her way but that didn’t bother Emma in the least. She knew that if she played her secret weapon this women would do whatever she wanted, well to an extent. 

“Please” Emma said, breaking out the puppy dog eyes and sad face. She could see Regina thinking about it. 

“Fine” Regina said, giving in much faster than Emma thought she might and making her way towards the door of her office. 

“But I’m not singing” she shouted over her shoulder towards Emma who was still sitting on the desk. 

“Boring” Emma shouted back, jumping off the desk and walking after Regina. 

(2012) 

“But mum I don’t get it, how come you just became friends? Didn’t you like her you know.... like a lot!” Henry said sipping his juice box that Emma had got him. 

“It wasn’t the right time kid, she had a boyfriend and well suddenly I became really busy. I left my job at the diner and managed to get a real job as deputy sheriff alongside sheriff Graham. I also moved into a new apartment. For once instead of me going to Storybrooke, it began coming to me”. 

Henry stopped sipping on his juice box and began spinning in his desk chair. He had got bored in bed and decided that making notes about hers and Regina’s relationship which apparently was much more important than going to sleep. 

Finally he stopped spinning and looked at Emma who was still yet to finish her juice. 

“That’s very interesting mum but what about girlfriends, why about mum?” 

“Well I started dating again but nothing serious” she replied. “I also finally went travelling, I had saved enough money from working at grannies to finally go on an adventure to Europe something that I had always dreamed of. Anyway your mum and me, we started writing postcards and letters and before I knew it even though we were separated by entire worlds, we became great friends” 

“So what happened next mum?”

(2000) 

The year was 2000 and Storybrooke had really started to boom. New shops began popping up all over the place and people walking around on cell phones became the new normal. Regina had had to leave Storybrooke for a year to look after her mother and to deal with lots of work commitments so a new stand in mayor e.g your grandmother was elected. She did a great job and everybody loved her. 

“Mum do I have to come and watch you speak, I only have one day off this week and I was hoping to spend it in bed” Emma moaned down the phone. 

“Please Emma it would mean the world to me if you came. Your fathers coming too, it could be like a family day out” 

Emma could hear her father sigh down the phone. 

“Come on Emma it will be fun” he muttered in the background. 

“Urrr fine, but there better be good afterwards. What time does this thing start anyway?” 

Emma hated these kind of things. She found them so boring and draining. 

“It starts at 12. I’m sure you will be able to get up by then” her mother’s voice ringing down the phone at her. 

“Okay okay, I’ll see you at 12”. She hung up and threw herself back onto her bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

(The day of the speech) 

She had made it just in time to hear her mother speak. She had set her alarm for 10 giving her two hours to eat breakfast, find some clean clothes and write Regina a letter. Unfortunately she ended up sleeping through her alarm. As her eyes fluttered open, she couldn’t believe what her alarm clock was saying. 

11:45 

Shit shit shit 

She was going to be late. Throwing on a pair of Levi jeans and a Armani White T-shirt she quickly ran down her stairs, chugged a glass of water down her throat, put on her converse and sprinted out of her apartment. 

When she arrived every seat in the hall had been taken, it seemed the whole town had turned out for this thing. 

Slipping in at the back she leaned against one of the white stone pillars that filled the room. Her mother had just arrived on the stage now and had begun addressing the town. Her eyes landed on Emma and her face began to light up. She loved her daughter with all her might and to have her at one of these speeches was a real blessing. Shooting her a quick wave, Emma then began to relax agains the pillar, she knew she was going to be here for a little while. 

“Emma” 

A whisper suddenly came from next to her 

“Emma is that you?” 

Emma whipped her head around and was met by beautiful blue eyes and long thick blonde hair. 

“Elsa, hey long time no see” Emma whispered again, trying not to distract anyone around them. “What are you doing in Storybrooke?” 

Emma and Elsa had been great friends at school. Her, Ruby and Elsa were known as the three musketeers around town, they did everything together. That was until Elsa had left and moved to Boston. 

“I’ve moved back” she said a little too loudly causing Leyroy to turn around and give them both a stern look. 

Emma just stuck her tongue out and turned back to Elsa 

“How have you been?” Emma asked

“I’ve been good” she replied “how have you been? How’s Lily?” 

Lily was Emma’s ex girlfriend from high school who she now never mentioned. 

“Urm I’m good and let’s just say Lily is starring in somebody else’s life now” 

Elsa shot her a sorry looking face . “I’m sorry Em” 

But to be honest Emma hadn’t thought about Lily in years. 

“Anyway how’s Anna and Kristoff? Did I hear they are getting married?” 

“You did indeed, personally I think they are a little young but I’m happy she’s happy. She is my sister after all”. 

Slowly Elsa moved closer towards Emma making it easier for them to talk to each other. 

“So what have you been up too?” Emma asked, she still couldn’t believe this was her friend standing next to her, she looked so grown up, she looked beautiful. 

“Well I’ve been writing for a few newspapers recently but nothing big, I’m just looking for my big break really” 

“Ahh” Emma said. She could see her dad standing at the side of the hall waving at her and trying to beckon her over. 

“I’d better go” she said pointing to her dad. “But it was lovely seeing you again, we should get coffee sometime!” 

Emma paused

Where the hell had that come from, Emma never invited anyone out for coffee. 

“Sounds lovely” Elsa said reaching out and streaking Emma’s arm. “Emma Swan, how you’ve grown up” she breathed. 

Emma shot her a quick smile and began walking over to her father. Suddenly this warm fuzzy feeling began to overtake her body, she hadn’t felt this happy since Regina. 

Omg did she have feelings for Elsa.


	5. Confusing Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone again for dropping some kudos on this. I’m really enjoying writing it and hopefully you guys are still enjoying reading it. Much love ❤️

“Wait.....you liked someone else! But what about mum?”. 

Henry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he thought his mums relationship was simple. He thought that they saw each other and fell in love, not this mess. 

“Henry I told you, this story, my relationship with your mum, it’s complicated okay. Unfortunately life’s not a fairytale. I’m not Prince Charming and your mums not Snow White, we are just two normal people”. 

“Ha ha very funny” Henry said sarcastically. “Since when did you like Disney anyway?” 

“Since someone started making me watch it every time he comes to stay” Emma counteracted. 

There was a slight pause until Henry finally broke the ice. 

“I don’t like Elsa” he suddenly declared.

But Emma knew he would say that, she knew his reaction would be brash and bold. He clearly wanted his mums together and if anyone or anything got in the way of that then there would be trouble. 

“Do you want me to carry on or are we done for the night?” Emma asked noticing her son let out a little yawn from his desk chair and then got back to staring at her sternly. 

“You can carry on, but I’m not happy about this”. 

He folded his arms and continued staring straight into Emma’s eyes. 

“Wow someone’s mastered the Regina stare” she muttered “right anyway” 

(2000) 

“So what time is your date?” Ruby asked as she handed Emma her normal lunchtime grilled cheese. Emma just rolled her eyes. 

“I’m meeting her at 3 and Ruby how many times do I have to tell you it’s not a date, it’s just coffee”. Emma said trying to not only convince Ruby but herself that this was just coffee. 

“That’s what everyone says” Ruby shot back whilst giving her hair a quick flick and turning back to the coffee pot. 

“How is Elsa anyway, I haven’t seen her in years. The last memory I have of her was when she flooded Dr Hoopers fish tank and tried to blame it on his dog” Ruby laughed pouring a coffee into a travel mug and handing it back to a customer. 

“She’s good Rubes, I’m sure she’ll pop in at some point and say hi. It sounds like she hasn’t been back long if I’m honest”. 

Emma picked up her sandwich and began to make her way towards the exit but Ruby quickly shouted at her stopping her in her tracks. 

“Emma, have you told Regina about Elsa?” She said, standing behind the counter with a strange look on her face, one that Emma could swear was worry. 

“Urm...no, not yet, why do you ask?” 

But Ruby just shook her head. 

“It doesn’t matter, have a good day Em” she called and then got back to serving. 

Turning away slightly confused, Emma opened the door and ran down the stairs making her way back to the sheriffs station. What was that all about? She thought to herself. 

(2012) 

“So how did the date go? You didn’t kiss did you?” 

“Henry like I said, it wasn’t a date, it was just coffee and there was no mouth action involved okay” 

But Henry knew it wasn’t just coffee, he knew that his mum really liked this women. 

“But how did it go? Did you realise that she wasn’t the one for you?” He asked hoping she would say that she only cared about one women and that was his mum. 

But Emma shook her head.

“Actually it was the complete opposite!” 

She could see Henry’s face turning red. Omg maybe she should have told him this. 

“What do you MEAN?” He yelled taking Emma by complete surprise. 

“Woah kid chill! You do realise that you are sat with me now right so this story clearly has a happy or happy ish ending”. 

He lay back down next to his mum and began to think about what she had just said. She was right. He didn’t need to be mad about this, he was here, he knew that his mums would finally fall in love, he just didn’t expect it to take this long and with so many other people getting in the way. 

“So what did you talk about? you know when you had coffee.....” 

“The normal stuff kid, what she had been up to, how were her family, did she have a boyfriend”. 

“And” Henry said, wanting as much information as possible. 

“And she didn’t have a boyfriend and I asked her if she would write a piece about the Storybrooke police department in the local newsletter, you know to get people on side and show them the good work we were doing”. 

“And did she mum, did she do it?” 

Sometimes she didn’t understand her son. Two seconds ago he was angry about Elsa sticking her nose in and now he was practically buzzing with excitement. Maybe it was due to the fact that Emma being in a newsletter would make her famous on Henry’s eyes. 

“She did indeed write the article”. 

(2000) 

As she sat down at granny’s with Sheriff Graham and Ruby, Emma flicked open the page to Elsa’s article in the newsletter. A picture of her, Graham and some of the locals began staring up at her right in the middle of the page. It looked great. Her eyes began scanning the words across the page eagerly. What Emma didn’t notice was that nearly everyone else in the diner was also reading the same article and all their faces had large smiles spread across them. 

“Wow, this is pretty good” Graham said, sounding slightly surprised. When Emma had told him that an old friend was going to write an article about the station he was very sceptical but this, this was good. 

“Emma, this is really good” Ruby said “I didn’t know Elsa could write like this!” 

“Neither did I” Emma said finishing the last line on the page and then quickly removing her phone from her pocket and punching in Elsa’s number she pressed dial. 

4 hours later 

“Are you sure it didn’t seem like a puff piece?” Elsa asked as she flicked through The Rabbit Holes menu. 

“No it’s perfect, it’s absolutely...” Emma looked up from her menu and looked into Elsa’s blue eyes. “Perfect” she whispered, as she watched Elsa shot her a sweet smile. 

“You know there was one part that bothered me just a little” 

Emma opened up the newsletter and pointed to the line down the bottom of the page. She began to read it too Elsa.

“Emma Swan, sheriff Graham’s right hand women is both intense and devilishly attractive” 

“devilishly attractive huh” Emma said, letting a little laugh escape her lips. 

This also caused Elsa to giggle. 

“I wondered when we might touch on that. You know I originally wrote Emma Swan has seductive eyes and the intriguing looks of someone who’s clothes you want to rip from their very body but .......editor made me change it” 

She shot Emma a cheeky wink and then took a sip of her wine that had been sitting still on the table. 

“Theres just no room for truth in Journalism” Emma joked, also taking a sip of her wine. She could feel that this was going to be a good date! 

As Emma walked Elsa back to her apartment she couldn’t help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling flow throughout her body. They had been talking for hours and everything felt so easy, so normal, so right. 

“So did you always want to be a journalist?” Emma asked. At school Elsa had never mentioned anything about writing but she knew it must have stemmed from somewhere. 

“No actually, I really wanted to be an actress, but I never told anyone and then I sort of just fell into journalism to be honest, what about you? Did you always want to be a sheriff?” 

Emma laughed 

“No, like you I kinda just fell into it, I was working at granny’s until last year. My life has only just become normal and nice this last year”. 

Suddenly Emma felt a warm hand holding her own. She looked down and saw Elsa’s fingers wrapped around hers. 

“Well hopefully it will get even better” Elsa said squeezing Emma’s hand tight. 

“I think it might” Emma breathed, trying to slow down the racing of her heart. 

They finally reached Elsa’s apartment after a good 20 minute walk. 

“Wow nice place you have here, maybe I should become a journalist” Emma teased as she looked up at the large apartment building. 

“Let’s just say I had a little help from my parents” Elsa chuckled

“Well i had better be going” Emma said tentatively. She wasn’t really sure how to finish tonight. Should she kiss her? should she ask her out again?

But Emma didn’t have to make decision instead all she had to do was deepen the kiss that had just been placed on her lips. Elsa’s mouth was completely different to Regina’s. Elsa’s lips were cold and slightly rough but Emma didn’t mind. All she cared about was making this women in front of her happy. 

As Elsa pulled her lips away from Emma, she moved them towards her ear and took a tiny bite. 

“Do you want to come in?” 

All Emma could do was nod and before she knew it she was walking up the stairs to Elsa’s apartment. 

(2012) 

“So you and Elsa were like girlfriends then?” Henry asked whilst writing his latest findings in his journal. 

“We were indeed, we were the towns new power couple” she explained but Henry didn’t really care. 

“Did Grandma and Grandpa like her? I’ve heard parental approval is very important” 

“Alright, Albert Einstein” Emma teased “when did you become such an expert on relationships and to answer your question, yes they liked her a lot” 

“So what happened next? Did you stay together?” 

Emma took a deep breath

“Well actually we dated for a year and a half and everything was going great” 

(2001) 

“Elsa what do you think of this?” Emma said walking out of the changing room and showing her the new Armani suit she was planning on buying for her mother’s yearly town dinner. 

“I think it looks beautiful” Elsa said staring at Emma with wide eyes. 

However Emma wasn’t listening. Instead she was too busy staring at a rather hideous yellow blouse her girlfriend was holding in her hand. 

“What is that?” Emma exclaimed pointing at the ruffled blouse. 

“Will you please try it on?” 

Elsa had mastered the puppy dog eyes which was not good for Emma. Whenever Elsa presented her with them she was like putty in her hand. 

“Fine” Emma huffed, grabbing the blouse and walking back into the changing room. 

After a couple of minutes she emerged looking like a great big lemon. Elsa found this hilarious, so funny in fact that tears started to form in her beautiful blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry Emma but that’s just so funny” she said wiping her eyes and doing her best to try and calm down. 

“You know what, actually it really isn’t that bad” she said sarcastically trying to contain her laughter even more. 

“Ha Ha very funny” Emma said, doing a little spin and causing Elsa to laugh even more. 

“You know what the funny part is, it’s a $1000” Emma said with a straight face causing Elsa to completely lose it. 

Finally pulling herself together Elsa finally managed to let out some real words. 

“So what time is the dinner tonight? Did you say 19:00? Elsa asked, sitting down on the expensive sofa in the clothing store. 

“Yeah it’s 19:00 but mum wants me to come and help set up, so I’m going to be there all afternoon”. Emma said throwing her T-shirt back on and then pulling back the changing room curtain. 

“Okay well I’ll get there for about 18:30, gives us time to get the drinks in before everyone starts turning up”. 

Looking down at her watch, Elsa suddenly noticed the time. 

“Oh shit, Emma I’ve got to go. Kathryn needs me at the office in 10 minutes and I’ve got to also drop something off at the post office. I’ll see you later. I love you” 

“I love you too” Emma called after her as she watched her beautiful girlfriend run out the shop and down the the street. 

“You beautiful creature” she thought as she picked up her suit and walked over to the till. 

1:00 

“Emma, I need place mats on these tables and menus on these please” her mother called after her as she ran around showing the delivery men where she wanted the speaker system. 

Sometimes Emma forgot how big the town hall actually was. The place was littered with hundreds of gold sparkly chairs and round wooden tables spanning across the room. Flowers had been placed on every table and a large projection screen was being hung up behind her. 

Then suddenly Emma’s phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Taking it out she looked at the small screen. 

Unknown number.

Should she answer it? 

She thought about it for a moment and then clicked the green phone button to accept the call. 

“Hello” she said a sound of uncertainty in her voice 

“Emma Swan” the person whispered 

Okay this wasn’t creepy at all. 

“Yes?” Emma said debating whether just to hand up. 

“I’m watching you and I know all about you and your mother and I know so much that I could bring you both down” the person carried on whispering 

Shit! What was going on, was this person after her mother, what did they want. 

“Oh really” Emma replied, trying to keep the stranger on the phone until she could find someone to help. 

“So who am I speaking with” Emma asked knowing that the stranger wouldn’t give away their real name. 

“Why don’t we meet and then you’ll find out” 

Emma started scanning the room for anyone who looked unfamiliar and out of place. 

“Where are you?” She asked boldly, walking towards the doors and into the foyer. 

“I’m close by” the stranger whispered 

Emma took another few steps forward. The foyer was filled with townspeople and delivery men, all running around, bringing things in and out. 

“Your getting warm” the stranger said. 

Emma carried in walking

“Your getting hot” 

Emma looked up at the stairs in front of her. No it couldn’t be! 

“Your hot, your so hot” came Regina’s voice. 

Emma couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She looked amazing, beautiful in fact. Her skin had a beautiful glow to it and her make up was impeccable like always. The dress she was wearing was breathtaking. Emma’s cheeks began to hurt, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. 

“Your back” she said watching the beautiful brunette walk down the stairs. 

“I am indeed and I got you!” She said smiling her unforgettable toothy grin. 

Emma couldn’t believe it. Her best friend was back, her life felt complete.


	6. She Came Back !

“She came back!” Henry shouted 

“Of course she did kid, Storybrooke was her home” 

“So what happened next mum?” A little excited voice being urging her on. 

“Well” Emma began 

(2001) 

“I thought you were gone till the summer?” 

Emma asked Regina as the pair made their way down the street. Emma had abandoned her mother for a few hours as she wanted nothing more then to catch up with Regina and she also had some last minute shopping to do as well. 

“No I thought so too but my mother’s healthy got back on track and then I didn’t have anymore work out there” Regina said her heels clicking on the pavement next to Emma as they walked up the street slowly. 

“So Miss Swan, you are looking very happy and healthy” Regina said pointing to Emma’s toned arms and the an outline she could see through Emma’s flashy new Tommy Hilfiger T-shirt. “Been working out have we?” She teased letting out a little giggle to go with it. 

Emma had missed that giggle, for some reason whenever she heard it her whole body would relax, she felt safe. 

“I’ve been trying” Emma replied, giving her a cheeky wink and then flexing her bicep. 

“Put them away Swan” Regina said slapping her arm playfully. 

They crossed the road and began walking past the line of shops that lite up Storybrooke’s street. They had everything. A bakery, a bookstore, a pharmacy, you name it Storybrooke had it. As the pair walked along the side walk Emma decided to be bold. 

“So how’s Robin?” She asked casually. She hadn’t seen him around town in years and assumed that he had moved away with Regina to live happily ever after. Regina knew Emma wasn’t a fan of Robin so she assumed that’s why he was never mentioned in their letters. 

“Me and Robin aren’t together anymore” she said sounding very normal about the whole thing. No sound of sadness or regret in her voice at all, she was calm. “We just didn’t work out” 

Emma leaned across and rubbed Regina’s shoulder gently with her thumb.

“I’m sorry Gina, I didn’t know” but Regina just waved her away. 

“Emma don’t be silly, it’s alright, we’ve been apart for about a year anyway so it’s all in the past now” 

A year! Why hadn’t Regina said something, why hadn’t she mentioned this in the letters, it was a pretty big thing to miss out. Wanting to change the subject from her friends ex, Emma settled on asking her about the trip. 

“Anyway why don’t you tell me more about your trip? Did you have a holiday whilst you were at your mums or did you just work, little miss workaholic” 

Emma knew that all Regina ever did was work. She could be sick to her stomach and yet Regina would still get up and do a full days work, she couldn’t let go, she couldn’t not have the control. For all the time Emma had known Regina she knew that she had never ever once had a sick day. But what came out of Regina’s mouth next shocked Emma. 

“Actually Miss Swan, I did indeed have a holiday and in fact it wasn’t at my mothers that I had this holiday either. I went to Crete! But something happened on that holiday that made me want to come back”. 

Emma began to slow her steps. Had she heard that right? Regina Mills, the queen of working, had a holiday! 

“Carry on” Emma said, she needed to here more about this. 

“Well to your surprise I’m sure, I actually went camping on a beautiful beach in Crete with a load of loud, hippie type people”. 

“NO” Emma shouted, bring the pair to a complete standstill. “You are telling me Regina Mills, thee Regina Mills went camping on a beach....with other people! I thought you didn’t like the party lifestyle?” 

Emma looked her up and down. Regina was wearing one of her classic fancy pencil dresses and a pair of brand new heels, hardly party beach attire. She searched Regina’s face for an sort of lie or joke but she couldn’t find it, the women in front of her was telling the truth. 

“Can I carry on?” Regina said which was met by a sharp nod from Emma. 

“Anyway as I was saying I was on the beach in Crete with all these people and there was this guy that caught my eye. His name was Will and he was all broody and sexy”. 

Hold up, did Regina just use the words broody and sexy. Was this really her Regina?

“Anyway one night I’m dancing with Will and he kisses me, a deep passionate kiss” 

“Eww spare me the details” Emma mocked but suddenly Regina stops Emma and stands in front of her. 

“And guess what I do” she asks

But Emma didn’t have a clue, maybe she slapped him, please tell me she slapped him. 

“I dunno what did you do? “ she replied waiting for the answer. 

“I started crying! Tears started rolling down my face.Of course he didn’t notice that because his hands were all over my body” Regina said it so casually, like it was a normal occurrence. 

“That’s just gross Gina” Emma chuckled whilst grabbing Regina’s arm and leading her too one of the shops she needed to go to. 

“And then before my eyes I saw a whole relationship flash before my eyes!” Finally taking a quick breath from her story Regina look up at the shop. 

“Wait, what are we doing here?” She asked as they stood outside the Storybrooke Jewellery store. 

“I just have to pick something up that’s all, carry on with what you were saying” Emma said as she opened the door for Regina and then walked inside behind her. The store was always so beautiful. Everything was so clean and sparkly. 

Grabbing her item receipt from her pocket and handing it over to the the man behind the counter, Emma then leaned against the counter and continued to listen to Regina’s story as she waited for her item. 

“Anyway I knew that eventually we would end up arguing and that he would start to irritate me or he would hurt me, so I decided to unlock his lips from mine, remove his hand from my ass!” 

“Shhh Regina, not so loud” Emma whispered as the pair received some dirty looks from other customers. She mouthed a quick “sorry” and then carried on talking. 

“And I walked away, I walked away Emma!” 

“Good move Gina” 

“Nobody walks away from Will Emma and it felt life changing and I realised that I had to tell someone and when I realised who that someone was, it was so unexpected, it’s like when something is staring you in the face and you are too blind to see it” 

Regina had locked her eyes onto Emma’s, now the pair stood in silence taking in the situation. Emma had forgotten how beautiful Regina’s eyes were, she could feel them staring into her soul, undressing each layer of pain and hurt and wiping it away in an instant. 

“Emma” she whispered 

“Excuse me miss” 

Emma turned her head and suddenly saw the most beautiful diamond engagement ring being placed in front of her by the store clerk. She placed the open box in her hand to have a better look and then suddenly her face began to fall as she realised what she had to do. 

“What’s that?” Regina asked, looking slightly puzzled especially as she had noticed Emma’s face drop. 

“I have some news for you too” Emma said, her voice shaking ever so slightly, not enough for a stranger to notice but enough for Regina. 

But Regina wasn’t an idiot. She picked up her bag and was out the door in a flash. 

Quickly putting the ring in her bag, she sprinted after Regina as quickly as she could. 

“Woah woah, Regina wait!” Emma shouted, still running after her, her legs pumping faster and faster. When she finally reached her, she grabbed her arm and spun her around. She had to explain this and she had to do it now!

“Regina why are you so upset?” Emma asked. She could see the women had small tears developing in the corner of her eyes, her face was red and flustered but that could just be the cold weather. Letting go of her arm she waited for her friend to answer. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird that we have been writing each other for however long and somehow you neglect to tell me that A you’ve fallen in love and B........you’ve fallen in love!” Her voice was a mixture of emotions. She sounded upset, angry, betrayed. 

“I told you I was dating someone” Emma was now becoming defensive. Regina had no right to be pissed off at her. She had told her about Elsa....eventually....but that clearly wasn’t enough Regina. 

“Dating someone!” She exclaimed “you just bought a diamond engagement ring for someone Emma” 

Her voice was getting louder and Emma was aware that they had now attracted the attention of many member of the Storybrooke Community. 

“Regina.....look I’m sorry okay, I’m really sorry....I think I was just nervous to tell you” Emma said calmly trying to prevent the situation from getting out of hand. She could feel her head beginning to hurt and her hands starting to sweat.

“Why would you be nervous to tell me Emma?” Regina asked. She had calmed down slightly but Emma could still hear a slight waver in her voice. She had really upset her.

Emma began to think about what Emma had just asked her. Why was she nervous to tell her? She really didn’t know! All she did know is that she had an awful feeling whenever she had thought about telling her. 

“I.....don’t know” Emma managed to stumble out, her mind beginning to panic and then she started to babble. 

“I love this girl so much, I’d just really like you to be happy for me” she finally said. Her eyes were now locked onto Regina’s again but this time it was different, she looked broken, she looked hurt. 

Emma watched as she placed down her hand bag down on the ground and tried to pin back the tears in her eyes. 

“I can be happy for you” she said tucking her arms under Emma’s and bringing her in for a warm embrace. “Of course I can be happy for you” she mumbled into Emma’s chest as she felt warm arms clasp around the small of her back. She could feel Emma’s heart beating in her chest. Two tears slipped off her face and onto Emma’s T-shirt. 

In that moment it felt like the whole world had stopped. It was just the two of them, nobody else mattered. 

(2012) 

“Poor mum, she’s like the character in the story who’s always been the friend, then she realised she didn’t just want to be the friend, she wants to be the girlfriend, except it’s too late.” Henry said, laying next to his mum who had tucked herself into his bed. 

“What do you mean kid?” Emma asked slightly confused by her sons remarks. 

“Weren’t you listening, she came home for you!” 

And then something in Emma’s brain clicked that had never clicks before. Her son was right and she had missed all the signs, she had missed everything. She was too caught up in her own drama to think about anyone else at that time. Henry could see the cogs turning in his mother’s head. Was she really so stupid that she didn’t realise mum was in love with her! 

“ so what happened next l, did you propose?” 

(2001)   
The day after the speech

“Hey you’re here already” Emma said as she walked into granny’s and lent down giving Elsa a kiss on the cheek 

“You look very nice today” Elsa admired. Emma was wearing her new Lacoste polo shirt and Levi skinny jeans that Elsa had bought for her. 

“Nice shirt” she said with a wink 

“You’d know” Emma shot back, taking a seat and throwing a quick wave at Ruby who was serving behind the counter. 

“So why did you wanna meet? It sounded pretty urgent on the phone, is everything okay?” 

Emma could see that Elsa was fidgeting and that now she couldn’t look Emma in the eyes. 

“The newsletter asked me to write a follow up on the police article” 

Emma’s face began to beam. Elsa’s first article was fantastic and another one like that would boost the police departments popularity even more. 

“That’s great” she finally said but Elsa’s face said different. 

“It is great but it’s also complicated”. She began fiddling around in her bag for a price of piece of paper. After a few seconds she found the one she wanted and took it out her bag and passed it to Emma. “Here just read it” 

“Wow you’ve already written it” Emma said taking the paper and scrolling her eyes down the page. After a few minutes she stopped. 

“Wait, Graham did this?” Emma asked, her voice sounding surprised. 

“It was so long ago that I don’t think the people will really care...” but Emma stopped her right there. 

“See I don’t think that’s gonna matter cause Graham is the heart and soul of this town and when people read this and find out about this affair he supposedly had, this will destroy us!” 

Elsa began to babble

“I think it will only be a big deal for a week or two and then...” 

But Emma didn’t let her finish

“I’m talking about you and me Elsa, Sheriff brought down by deputy’s girlfriend, I mean come on” Emma sigh 

“Look I’m just doing my job and if I didn’t do it then someone else will” she said, still not making any eye contact with Emma. Grabbing Elsa’s hands and holding them on the table Emma did her best to get through to her. 

“Let them Els, hey, don’t hand this in okay” Emma said but as Elsa began to reveal her face, Emma could see it was too late, her eyes had given her away. 

“You already did” she breathed. 

Letting go of Elsa’s hands immediately she got up and walked out not breathing another word. 

(2012) 

“Wow I can’t believe Elsa, I can’t believe she turned out to be such a...

“Heartbreaker” Emma chinned in

“No” 

“Opotunist” Emma offered 

“Nah” 

“Double crossing” 

“Bitch!” 

“Henry!” Emma scolded 

“What” he questioned “how could she do that to you?” 

Emma took a deep breath “it’s like she said, if she didn’t write it then someone else would”. 

Emma just wanted to bury herself in bed now. She didn’t realise that telling this story would bring up so many feelings. 

“So did she break it?” Henry asked 

But Emma wasn’t following

“Break what?” 

Henry pointed to his chest. He was clearly pointing to his heart. But instead of answering the question Emma just leaned across and gave her son a small kiss to his ear. That answered the question for him. 

“So what happened when the article came out?” 

She knew that question was coming. 

“Safe to say everything went down hill, I lost my girl, I lost my job and I lost my friend. Life was rubbish”


	7. From Bad to Worse

“But mum, everything’s better now...isn’t it?” 

Emma took a deep breath and then looked at her son studying his features carefully. His dazzling eyes and beautiful fluffy hair, that cheeky smile that makes her feel better in an instant. Emma knew that as long as she had Henry in her life everything would always be okay. 

“Everything’s great little man, as long as I’ve got you then life is perfect” she said smiling and stroking his cheek with her thumb. 

“So what happened to you mum?” 

“Well Hen, turns out I wasn’t the only one having a bad time” 

(2002) 

“I did not murder my ex wife” the TV blared out inside Emma’s small Boston apartment. She had moved to Boston for a fresh start a few months ago. She had found a new job as a bail bonds person which payed her bills but she couldn’t say she enjoyed it. 

As she sat on her sofa in her grey trackies, white plain top and brown slippers Emma began thinking. Was this move a good idea? Was she missing her friends and family? 

Then suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by the ringing of her home phone. She leaned across the sofa and picked up the phone casually off her side table. Flinging it against her shoulder and head she balanced it carefully. 

“Go for Emma” she said, her attention firmly fixed on the tv and not on the caller at the other end of the phone. 

“Are you watching?” 

Wait! Was that who she thought it was. That husky, deep, slightly sexy voice being breathed down her phone line. 

“Regina?” Emma asked

The pair hadn’t spoken in months. Emma hadn't even told her that she had moved, she assumed Ruby had told her and that Regina had then decided to disown her for good. 

“Yes it’s Regina, who’d you think it was? Anyway are you watching or not?” 

Emma assumed she was talking about the current news that was being shown on the tv. She stretched out further on her sofa, resting her head on the cushion bellow her, the phone still balancing against her shoulder and ear. 

“Of course I’m watching” Emma replied, her eyes focussing back on the tv and the current murder story that was being addressed. 

“You think he did it don’t you?” She asked Regina, a small smile forming on her face. 

“I don’t think, I know!” Regina said confidently. Regina was never one to mince her words. She always had strong opinions and she always made them very clear. 

“I mean look at the picture of her and then look at him, she clearly could of done so much better and he knew that”. 

Emma let out a little laugh. Regina was right as normal. 

“So what took you so long to call me back brown eyes, I thought I’d lost you” Emma said, her voice full of emotion. She had called Regina several times after the Engagement ring insistent but she had never picked up. 

“Well I’m calling you now aren’t I” her voice light yet husky. Emma could tell that she still cared for her just from her voice. A friendship like this doesn’t just go away. 

“How are you? What’s new?” Emma asked, eager to know about what Regina’s up too. 

“Well I’m officially mayor of Storybrooke again but I’ve also started volunteering at the local bookstore”. 

“Wow that’s amazing Gina, good on you! Have I told you that I hate my job. I used to love working at the sheriffs station but this, chasing after weirdos alone, it’s not really my seen”.

Suddenly an email popped up on Emma’s laptop that caught her attention. She walked over to her desk still on the phone to Regina and sat down on her chair. She clicked open the email and began to read. 

“Dear Miss Swan, sorry but this edition of Jane Eyre has no inscription on the title page. Should we keep on looking?”. 

Emma sighed and then began typing back. 

“Too bad, please keep looking” 

She pressed send and then made her way back to the sofa. 

“So are you seeing anyone?” Regina asked her casually. 

Emma nearly spat out her coffee that she had been slowly sipping on all night. 

“No no, no absolutely not, in fact I haven’t had sex in like a year!” 

She could hear Regina chuckle at the end of the phone. 

“Maybe you should seduce a sexy police officer” Regina teased but actually Emma had spotted a new intern police officer who was really attractive. 

“Haha funny you say that, a fetching new intern has just joined the police force across the road!”

“Ask her out” Regina said confidently, throwing Emma off slightly. 

“I should, shouldn’t I, but I don’t think I will, see I don’t want a fling, I want the real deal” Emma explained. She could hear Regina take a deep breath down the phone. 

“Forget about the real deal Emma, you don’t find it, it finds you” Regina explained. A slight pause happened between the pair as Emma mulled over Regina’s words. Then she finally stopped the silence. 

“I’ve missed you Regina, I’ve missed this!” She said proudly making sure Regina new she was being honest. 

“I’ve missed you too Emma” she breathed down the phone. 

“We should meet, how about dinner tomorrow night, there’s a great little Chinese in Boston. I can email you the address?” 

Another slight pause happened and Emma began to worry that she might have pushed Regina too far. Until the brunette began to reply.

“Sounds great, I’ll be there at 7 sharp” 

Emma’s face lit up! 

“See you then Gina” 

“Goodnight Emma” and then the phone clicked off. 

The next evening 

As Emma stepped out of the taxi she could see Regina waiting in front of the Chinese’s. She looked stunning as ever. Her hair had light waves running through it and she was wearing her signature black coat and Jimmy Cho’s. Her make up was simple yet effective and she was rubbing her hands together trying to keep warm in the cold winter air. 

“Hey” Emma called as she walked over to her “long time no see huh” she joked but all she received was a sweet smile from Regina. 

“Should we go inside Miss Swan before we both freeze to death” 

“Oh Miss Swan is it” Emma shot her a cheeky wink and then opened the door to the Chinese letting Regina walk through first. They both sat at the bar and ordered drinks whilst they waited for their table. 

“So what did you mean the other night by the real deal finding you?” Emma ask curiously. She watched as Regina took a quick sip of her whiskey and then looked her straight in the eye. 

“It means that you get to a certain age and then you are ready, you know you are ready for kids and a commitment, a mortgage, you know what I mean, the person you are with then, they become the one”. 

They were then interrupted by the waiter. 

“Excuse me, Miss Sean, your table is ready”. 

“Thank you” she replied grabbing her bottle of beer and then picking up Regina’s coat. “Please let me” she said gesturing for Regina to sit down first. 

Once the pair had sat down and ordered the conversation turned back to what they had been discussing at the bar. 

“So you’re saying it’s not who, it’s when?” Emma asked Regina. 

“Exactly” Regina said assertively. 

“Wait, so you are telling me there’s never been a guy who’s made you think this is it, this is the one?” 

And that’s when Regina’s face completely changed. Her face went from warm and happy to cold and withdrawn, her eyes were fixed on Emma. 

“No, never” Regina said awkwardly and then suddenly began playing with the rings on her fingers. 

But Emma hadn’t noticed any of this, she was to busy sipping on her beer and watching the kitchen door for her food. Turning back to Regina she began to question her again. 

“So if that’s the case, why aren’t you out there enjoying yourself?” She took a sip of her beer and began to lean back in her chair. 

“I am” Regina said shrugging her shoulders and tucking a loose hair behind her ear. Emma loved it when Regina did that. If Emma ever had a loose hair in her face Regina would always lean across and tuck it neatly behind her ear. 

Wait! 

Woah had she heard that right? Regina was actually enjoying herself, normally all she did was work!

“You are?” Emma asked tentatively preparing herself for a possible disappointing answer. 

“Yes....right now I’m dating a charming young man called Jefferson” 

Boom! This hit Emma like a tone of bricks. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Regina was dating again. Why was she feeling so jealous? Why didn’t she mention this too her on the phone? 

“Jeffer..son” Emma muttered out, her eyes as wide as golf balls. Instantly Regina noticed this. She could see Emma’s brain spinning at 100mph. 

“Yes Jefferson” 

“Who the hell is Jefferson.... why didn’t you, you know mention him” Emma managed to stutter out. She couldn’t breath, was she having a panic attack, what was happening to her. She could feel Regina’s eyes scanning her face for any sign of weakness. 

“I’m mentioning him now” Regina said softly. “Oh wow they have Kambucha here, I love kambucha!” She said pointing to the menu to show Emma. 

“Well I love beer” Emma said, chugging the remains of her bottle and calling the waiter over for another two. Wow what a fun evening she was about to have. 

October 22 

Emma had never cared much for her birthday and this one was no different. As she wondered around her apartment in nothing but a tank top and a pair of black underwear she noticed a red flash coming from her answering machine. 

Ever since her meal with Regina, Emma had become slightly depressed. She spent most of her days curled up on the sofa in her favourite blanket eating Chinese and drinking beer. 

Pressing play on the answering machine, Emma began dipping her fingers into a pot of jam that she had found standing up at the back of her fridge and leaned against the door waiting for the messages to come. 

The first message was from Regina. 

“Emma it’s Regina, I’m just calling because I want to talk to you about your birthday, call me when you get this”. The message finished and began moving onto the next one. 

“Hello... I hope this is the right number, it sounds like you. It’s Elsa, I’m in Boston and wondered if you wanted to go for coffee. My number is.......” 

But Emma quickly cut her off and moved onto the next message. 

“Emma it’s Regina, I still need to talk to you, call me back please!” 

Suddenly a banging at Emma’s door surprised her. 

Bang! Bang! Bang! 

“Okay okay I’m coming” she shouted as she waddled her way to the door, her blanket wrapped around her tightly. Throwing open the apartment door she was greeted by a rather glamorous looking Regina. 

“What are you doing in there.....oh” Regina said looking Emma up and down. The blonde was only in her underwear, her toned legs on display for all to see. Her hair was also a mess and Regina swore she could see a jam stain on Emma’s tank top. 

“So is this what your wearing?” 

What the hell did Regina mean

“What?” Emma asked, her head slightly dizzy for all the beer she had consumed that evening . 

“It’s your birthday party Emma, everybody is waiting at granny’s, I said I would come and pick you up” 

Oh shit, Emma had completely forgotten about that. 

“Oh Christ” she said turning around and stumbling into her bedroom. 

“5 minutes, 5 minutes....wait......woah” 

And then Regina heard a body fall to the floor. 

“I’m down” she heard Emma shout. Trying hard not to laugh Regina began walking into the apartment and observed the situation she was in. 

“Are you okay?” She asked looking at Emma’s Chinese food spread across her living room floor. 

“I’m okay” came a small reply “I just need to lie here for a sec” Emma wined 

“I see you’ve been eating noodles” Regina laughed. 

They arrived at granny’s at exactly 8:00pm. Emma could hear the hustle and bustle inside granny’s. How many people had Regina invited? 

As Emma opened the door she was met by what looked to be the whole town. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Everyone shouted 

Suddenly Emma was met with large arms being flung around her neck and a wet kiss was placed on her cheek. 

“Happy Birthday missy” 

“Rubes it’s so good to see you!” Ruby looked great, her hair was sleek and smooth like always and she had her favourite right black dress on. 

“I’ve missed you my favourite blonde, now let’s go get the shots in!” 

A large cheer came from the crowd and Emma unfortunately was witnessed to having to see Leroy take two shots and then squeeze a lemon in his eye. 

“Hey Emma” 

Emma spun around and was greeted by Belle. 

“It’s great to see you Belle” Emma said bring her in for a small hug. “Congrats to you and Ruby, she told me about the engagement” 

“Aww thanks Emma and it’s great to see you too, you look.....” Belle looked at Emma’s slightly scruffy appearance. 

“Homeless?” Emma finished for her. 

“It’s great seeing you Em, now go have a drink and a dance, I know Regina’s been saving one for you”. 

The rest of the evening became too much for Emma. Quickly without anyone seeing she slipped out of granny’s and sat down on one of the benches further down the road. She needed a moment to herself, this evening was becoming too overwhelming. 

Inside granny’s, Regina had lit the birthday cake and was bringing it forward with Ruby. The pair began to sing Happy Birthday causing the rest of the room to join in. But to Regina’s disappointment she couldn’t see Emma. Her eyes began scanning every inch of the room. Nope no sign of Emma. 

She gestured to Belle “Belle where is she? Where’s Emma” but Belle just shrugged. 

After the disappearance of Emma, the birthday party had come to a abrupt end. Wrapping up in her warm black coat, Regina began the quick walk home. As she reached her front gate she could see a certain blonde sitting on her front porch. She opened the gate and began striding towards her a complete mix of feelings flooding her body. 

“You missed your birthday cake!” She said standing in front of Emma, arms crossed and a small scowl on her face. 

“Oops” Emma said a little chuckle escaping her lips. She was so drunk she didn’t care about anything anymore. 

“And I baked it!” Regina protested. 

Regina was a great cook. She used to make her classic lasagna and give Emma the leftovers when she forgot her lunch when she used to work at the station. 

Sitting down next to Emma. Regina removed the half empty bottle of whiskey from Emma’s hand and took a quick swig. 

“Wow your beautiful” Emma murmured her breath stinking of whiskey and her eyelids fighting to stay open as she stared at the brunette next to her. 

“Thank you” Regina replied putting the bottle down on the floor and looking at her hands nervously. 

She could feel Emma’s eyes all over her body. She looked up from her hands and Emma’s eyes were staring at hers. 

“What” Regina asked. 

“The thing is Ginaaaa....the thing....is....that I like you and I’ve always liked you. I know it’s pathetic. Love on the other hand, that’s a word that most people run away from” Emma paused, her eyes were still fixed on Regina’s. 

“I love you, I’m in love with you Gina”

Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her eyes now broke away from Emma’s and she began looking at her hands again. They sat there for several moments in silence, then suddenly Regina decided that she had had enough. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice quivering, thick with emotion, tears began to form in her eyes. 

“Gina, come on you know why I didn’t tell you, you’d never be interested in me” Emma said picking up the bottle Regina had left in front of her and taking a quick swig. 

“Your an idiot Emma Swan” Regina breathed out. But she was cut off by Emma’s lips on hers before she could say anything else. Emma’s lips were so soft and sweet but Regina knew this couldn’t happen. It wasn’t fair on her or Emma. She pulled away quickly pushing Emma’s chest with her hand creating a clear distance between them. 

“Emma stop, please” 

Emma was confused, in her dizzy fucked up mind she had imagined this going much better. 

“Emma, why didn’t you tell me all this when you had your shit together?” 

Did Regina Mills just swear 

“My shit is together” Emma gurgled back, feeling her body swing from side to side. 

“Your shit is a mess Emma!!” Regina shouted. 

“Haha, coming from the woman who’s boyfriend kept cheating on her and she was to busy working to notice, you know what Regina, maybe it’s not me who needs the life counsellor maybe it’s you!” 

Wow Regina was not prepared for that. She could feel the anger begin to rise deep inside her, her body had become tense and the vein on her forehead looked like it was about to pop. Then suddenly she felt herself slapping Emma sharply across the face. It was quick and hard but Regina didn’t regret it at all. Getting up off the floor and finding her keys, Regina began to unlock her front door. 

“Get off my front porch NOW Miss Swan!” 

Her voice was pure anger and then Emma was met with the slamming of a door. 

“Gina” Emma called out, but she was met by silence. 

Smashing the bottle on the floor she got up and began making her way back towards granny’s. 

(2012) 

Henry was now now pacing up and down the room staring at his mother who was sitting on his bed nervously. 

“Your right” he finally said causing Emma’s ears the prick up. 

“It is complicated isn’t it. I mean your in love with mum who used to be in love with Robin and then she fell in love with you but you were in love with Elsa and now that your in love with mum, she’s in love with Jefferson.....so nobody’s in love with you.... that’s complicated!” 

Emma had barely been able to keep up, so she just nodded and agreed. 

“So then what happened?” 

(2002) 

It was cold and raining in Boston that day but Emma didn’t care. As she walked the miserable Boston streets after a long day at work the last thing she wanted to do was go home to an empty apartment. As she walked past the lit high street store windows she began to look in each one, quickly taking in the contents and then moving on to the next one. 

She quickly glanced into the Boston second hand bookstore before walking on. Then she stopped. Walking backwards she looked into the window again. 

An old copy of Jane Eyre was staring back at her. 

Opening the door, Emma made her way into the bookstore and found the manager as quickly as she could. 

“Hi there, could I have a look at the copy of Jane Eyre you have in the front window please” 

The man nodded his head and went over towards the window picking up the copy and bringing it back towards her. 

“So this is Jane Eyre published by Random house 1943, it’s a beautiful addition known for the cover illustration. But there’s a really nice dedication inside urrr with a quote from the book” 

Emma took the book from him and began to read the dedication. 

“To my darling daughter Regina, the human heart has hidden treasures, in secret kept, in silence sealed, the thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures, who’s charms were broken if revealed. From your loving father” 

2 hours later Emma was standing outside number 108 on Mifflin street hoping that Regina would answer the door to her. Giving the door a firm knock she waited and waited. Then suddenly the door opened. 

“Can I help you?”

The voice was deep and rough, nothing like Regina’s. 

“Urrr sorry for disturbing you, is Regina in?” Emma asked tentatively. Shit had Regina moved within the last few weeks. 

“No sorry, she’s out, can I take a message?” The man replied. He was incredibly handsome, his jawline strong and his eyes glistened. 

Shit, this was Jefferson. He looked very similar to Robin just without the cheesy charm. She couldn’t believe that Regina had moved Jefferson in with her. Every hope the Emma had of her and Regina suddenly slipped away leaving the blonde feeling empty and lost on the door step. 

“No don’t worry, thank you for letting me know” she said and began to walk back down the path. She tucked the wrapped book back into her bag and took off towards granny’s. Regina had moved on and now she needed to do the same.


	8. A Little Party

(2003) 1 Year Later 

It was a warmer morning in Boston and Emma had just stopped for lunch at one of her favourite takeaway places. Ordering her normal Bearclaw and cinnamon hot chocolate she sat down on the outside chairs and waited for her order. 

“Emma” 

Someone was calling her name, but it couldn’t be the waitress, she had only just sat down. 

“Emma Swan?” 

Looking up Emma saw non other then Elsa standing in front of her holding many shopping bags and looking slightly out of breath. 

“God Elsa” Emma said smiling and rising to her feet. 

“It is you” Emma said placing the bags down by her sides and bringing Emma in for a warm hug. It had been at least two and a half years since they had seen each other but some how Elsa hadn’t really changed at all. 

“Elsa you look....beautiful” Emma said wrapping her arms round Elsa’s back reciprocating the hug she had just received. Leaning back from the hug Elsa looked into Emma’s green eyes still keep ahold of her firmly. 

“Believe it or not I’ve been meaning to call you” Elsa said smiling her sweet smile that Emma remembered from when they were dating. What came out of Elsa’s mouth next however completely took Emma by surprise. 

“I’m pregnant” she said rubbing Emma’s cheek with her hand. 

“Wait! Your pregnant, wow, please sit” Emma said gesturing to the seat opposite her. “Congratulations, who’s the lucky guy?” Emma managed to breath out, her brain trying to keep up with all the information she was receiving. 

“Urm August Booth, I don’t know if you remember him from your old Storybrooke days” 

Emma thought back. She did remember the name but was struggling to put a face to it. Elsa let out a little laugh as she watched Emma’s mine buzz. 

“Don’t worry about it Em, he’s basically out of the picture anyway” Elsa said 

August Booth, August Booth 

“Ahh I remember, dark hair, dreamy eyes, always wore a leather jacket and owned a Harley” 

Elsa nodded her head. “That’s the one” she confirmed. 

“Guess he didn’t make the cut huh” Emma said 

Giving Emma a little nod she agreed. “It’s okay Emma, I don’t need a guy or a girl, I never really did. You were about the closest I ever got” 

Emma looked at her with a confused face. 

“No seriously, when I was with you I thought this is it, she is the one and then I screwed it up” 

Emma didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t seen this woman in 2 years and now she was sitting in front of her pretty much telling her that she was the one for her. 

“Look Elsa, you didn’t screw it up” Emma said shaking her head and then taking a sip of hot chocolate that had just been delivered to her. 

“No I really did Em! Look anyway I’m having a little party on Sunday and I want you to come” 

She began delving into her bag for a pen and piece of paper. 

“Elsa you know I don’t do parties” Emma protested but Elsa wasn’t listening, instead she grabbed Emma’s napkin and began writing down her address and time on the napkin. 

“Look Emma, it’s a 16:00, no excuses! Will you come? Please!” Elsa said looking up from the napkin and giving Emma her classic puppy dog eyes. 

“You know, I’ll see if I can make it” Emma said rubbing her hands together and looking nervously at the floor. 

“I would really love it if you came” she said, pushing Emma for an answer. Emma could feel Elsa’s eyes burning into her. 

“Okay I’ll make it” Emma stuttered out, taking the napkin from Elsa, their fingers touching ever so slightly. 

“Thank you Emma, I want to make amends with anyone I ever hurt and I figure it will take about nine months” 

Then suddenly Elsa grabbed her bags and began to get to her feet. Emma copied her and did the same. Leaning across Elsa gave Emma and quick kiss on the cheek which was cold and rough nothing like what Emma remembered. 

“And she’s off” Emma said as Elsa began to stride away from her, but then suddenly she stopped and turned around looking at Emma with a large smile. 

“Emma Swan” she said and then she turned back round and began walking along the busy Boston high street. 

(2012) 

“Mum, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea?” 

“What do you mean kid?” Emma said sitting at the end of his bed watching Henry closely at the other end. 

“This mystery love story between you and mum” 

Emma could see now that Henry had tears forming in his eyes which he was desperately trying to hide from his mother. 

“Take it easy Henry, it’s just a story okay, no need to get upset” Emma said reaching across and trying to grab his hand but Henry just moved away. “Remember this story has a happy ending” Emma reiterated.

But Henry had a different view

“How does it have a happy ending, you and my mum are getting a divorce , what’s the happy in that!” He yelled at Emma, tears slipping from his eyes and rolling down this cheeks. 

Emma’s heart began to break. She hated seeing Henry upset especially when it was her causing it. She knew it wasn’t a good idea to tell Henry this story. 

“Okay you know what, I think we should stop now” she said patting Henry on the back as he pushed his head face first into his pillow and turned away from her. 

“NO”he shouted his voice muffled by the pillow. 

“How about a cup of tea and then after the tea we finish the story, does that sound good?” Emma said, asking for her sons opinion. 

“Henry?” She questioned, but the reply was a small grunt

Emma patted Henry on the legs and then got to her feet but as she reached the door she heard her son turn around. 

“Mum, I can’t believe you smoked and drank and was such a slut, but I still love you” he said and then placed his head back in his pillow. 

As she waited for the kettle to boil she looked over at the divorce papers spread across her armchair. She still hadn’t signed them and now after the story she had been telling Henry she really really didn’t want too. This story had brought up so many beautiful and heartbreaking memories, memories that Emma could never let go of. 

She walked over to the chair and placed the papers back into the brown envelope. She opened up her desk draw. But before she put the papers in the draw she noticed a blue wrapped up book with a label attached to it . 

“To Regina, here is something that can never be replaced. All my love Emma” the label read. 

Emma had completely forgotten she had put that book in the draw. She had never managed to give it to Regina even when they were married. She had always forgotten about it and it had always been tucked away. Until now! 

Emma picked up the book and began to caress the paper between her fingers. Tears began to form in Emma’s eyes and droplets began to fall on the paper. This book and Henry were her last connection to Regina, the woman who she was still 100% still in love with and she couldn’t bare to let it go. But she must. This book didn’t belong to her. 

Suddenly the kettle began to whistle snapping Emma out of her emotional memory. She put the book on top of the desk and ran over to the kettle taking it off the hob and pouring the boiling water into two mugs. 

Walking back into Henry’s room she spied a passed out child spread across his bed, cuddling his favourite giraffe hard. Placing the steaming mugs on Henry’s desk she wandered over to the boy and placed his fluffy Star Wars blanket over the top of him and kissed his head lightly. 

“I love you Henry Swan-Mills” she whispered and then leaned over, turned off his bedside lamp and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The next day 

“Come on Henry or we are going to be late and you know your mum hates it when we are late” Emma shouted into Henry’s room. 

“I’m coming” he yelled back whilst putting on his coat. 

The pair reached their favourite fast food truck and Emma ordered two grilled cheese sandwiches and a coffee. After they had picked up the takeaway bag the pair began walking towards the park. 

“Okay, all right” Emma said putting her hand into the bag and pulling out half of a grilled cheese. She popped it into her mouth but before she could chew Henry began shouting at her. 

“Mum, no no, don’t eat it yet, not until we get to our bench okay” Henry said watching his mother put the dribble covered toasty back into the bag. 

“Ahh okay” she looked at Henry and he had a great big smile spreading across his face. 

“Your in a good mood” Emma said smiling back at her beaming son. 

“Well I’m seeing mum today and that always makes me happy, plus you have your best jeans on and mums favourite shirt” he said giving Emma a cheeky wink. 

“Henry, these were the only clean clothes I had okay, they aren’t for your mum” Emma insisted but actually Henry was right. Today she wanted to make a good impression on Regina so she had put on the brunettes favourite outfit. 

As they walked to the pairs favourite bench Henry slipped his little hand into Emma’s and began chatting away. 

“So the last time we saw Emma Swan, she had just discovered that the women she truly loved, Regina Mills, was in love with another man” 

Emma gasped and Henry let out a little giggle. 

“I know, shocking” he said before carry on. “Meanwhile she accepted an invitation to the home of her ex girlfriend Elsa Oldenburg”.

(2003) 

As Emma entered the house with a bunch of sunflowers tucked under her arm she couldn’t help but feel like somehow this wasn’t a good idea. The house was full of people but Emma didn’t recognise a single person. So much for all the Storybrooke lot. 

Suddenly her gaze was drawn to a picture in the corner of the room. It was a picture of Archie, Storybrookes only psychologist. She knew that they were good friends but she didn’t realise how much. 

“He died last year” a familiar voice came from over her shoulder. It was Elsa of course. “Did you hear?” Elsa asked her as a firm hand was placed on her back. 

“Yeah Ruby told me, I’m sure Storybrooke misses him a lot, he was a great man. Was it a heart attack?” Emma asked, the hand on her back making her feel ever so slightly uncomfortable. 

“Yeah it was, it’s sad really, he died completely alone and it’s only when he missed three appointments that people decided to go looking for him. Anyway do you want a drink?” She said gesturing to the table full of drinks. 

“I’m sorry Elsa, you must miss him” Emma said trying not to overlook what Elsa had just told her. 

“I do, yeah” Elsa replied, sadness filling her eyes. 

“Urm these are for you” Emma said producing the sunflowers from underneath her arm. 

“Oh Emma they are beautiful.....so are you” Elsa said looking into Emma’s eyes but to Elsa’s dismay the look wasn’t returned. 

“Elsa.....don’t mess with me, I can see where you are going with this, in a second you are going to say something impossibly charming” 

“Really” Elsa interrupted but Emma wasn’t done. 

“Yeah it’s gonna be great and then you are going to sweep me off my feet and then we all know where that’s going, it’s gonna end badly”. 

“Woah can’t a girl miss a girl” 

Emma laughed 

“You know what Els, I just don’t really have time for the pain, so let’s just skip all that then why don’t we” 

“Okay, fair enough, but can we at least be friends” Elsa said holding out her hand for Emma to shake. 

“Yeah of course” Emma said” yeah sure” grabbing Elsa’s hand and giving it a quick shake and a wink. 

“Anyway Em, you know what, there’s someone here that I want you to meet...yeah come with me”. She began to drag Emma towards the double doors that lead onto the patio. 

“There an old friend of mine and I think you guys are really gonna hit it off” 

As Elsa stopped at the door, Emma looked out onto the patio. There was only one person who she could focus on, one person who was wearing a beautiful red dress and black Jimmy Choos. 

“Regina?” Emma managed to breath out. But Regina didn’t say a thing, she was to busy looking the blonde up and down. 

“I think I’m going to put these in some water” Elsa said, letting go of Emma’s arm and leaving the pair to get friendly again. 

“You look beautiful” Emma managed to say, gesturing to Regina’s fantastic choice in dresses. 

“You look stunning as well Emma” Regina said smiling as she balanced her whiskey in the wooden fence of the patio. 

“How come your here?” Emma asked, slightly shocking herself at how bold she was being. 

“Well I was actually coming to Boston for an interview so I thought I would attend Elsa’s little party as I was here”

Emma could stop smiling. She couldn’t believe Regina was standing in front of her. 

“You know I was meaning to call you” Emma said, her eyes fixed in the brunettes 

“Liar” Regina automatically shot back with a grin on her face. 

“I urr actually lost your number” Emma said rubbing her hand behind her head. Really she had deleted Regina’s number as soon as she realised she had fucked everything up between them but Regina didn’t need to know that. 

“You know what” Emma said reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out her movie. “Give me your number right now and I’ll put it in my phone and that way I’m never gonna lose it” 

Regina began to rub her arm, for some reason she was feeling nervous. 

“My number is (212)664-7665” 

“See now I’ve got it and I’m never gonna lose it again” Emma said secretly pressing the dial on her phone without Regina seeing. 

RING RING 

Regina’s phone started going off instantly. She looked at Emma with an apologetic look. 

“I’m going to have to take this” she said but Emma gestured for her to take the phone. Turning away Regina accepted the call. 

“Hello Regina Mills” 

“Hey it’s Emma, I’m really sorry I lost your number” 

Regina’s face suddenly lit up and it reminded Emma of how much she loved this woman in front of her. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Emma said as she watched Regina speak into her phone. 

“I thought you’d never ask Miss Swan.” 

As the pair walked through Boston park Emma couldn’t help but feel like this was where she needed to be. 

“So how’s Jefferson?” She asked casually when really her body was freaking out and praying for only one answer. 

“Oh god Jefferson! No, we didn’t work out, now it’s just me and my friendly bottle of whiskey. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?” 

“No, no I’m still living the single life” Emma said as she walked beside Regina, leaves falling in front of them. 

“What happened to us?” Emma suddenly said taking Regina by surprise for the second time that day. 

“Well Miss Swan, if I remember correctly you were about to propose to the woman of your dreams, crushing my heart in the process”. 

“Oh yeah, and then your crushed mine because Jefferson was apparently Prince Charming” Emma said letting out a little laugh. “You know Regina, I’ve been feeling totally lost recently and somehow you’ve just made everything better in 10 minutes. 

Regina stopped walking. 

“Emma” she called causing the blonde to turn around and face her with her beautiful green eyes. She walked towards the blonde and carefully caressed the piece of stray hair that had fallen from the blondes ponytail and then pushed it behind her ear. 

“It’s you” she whispered smiling hard but Emma looked confused. 

“What’s me?” Emma said, relaxing into Regina’s touch. 

“It’s always been you” Regina said placing both hands on Emma’s face and bringing their lips together in a sensational kiss. Regina could feel Emma’s tongue grazing her scar and her hands grasping firmly at her back. Her heart began to beat faster and she could feel Emma’s soft lips run over the side of her mouth. 

“I love you Gina” Emma mumbled into the kiss. Breaking apart the pair leaned their foreheads against each other. 

“I love you too Emma” Regina said.


	9. The Zoo

(2012) 

Sitting down on the pairs favourite bench, Emma opened up the bag of food and the pair began to tuck into the grilled cheese sandwiches. 

“Did you know mum” he said his mouth full of sandwich. “Mum does that to me too, she fluffs up my hair and pushes it behind my ear, then she tells me that I’m brilliant or I shine like the sun and it always makes me feel better” he said popping the last bit of bread into his mouth and looking at Emma who was grinning so hard. 

“That’s your mums signature move kid” she teased. “Sounds like a great mum to me” Emma added noticing the stunning brunette walking towards them. 

“She is a great mum” Henry said confirming what Emma had said. 

“Why don’t you tell her yourself buddy” she said pointing at Regina in the distance. Henry’s head whipped around and his face began to light up with excitement. 

“Mum” he yelled as he ran towards her and jumped into Regina’s open arms. Henry felt his mother’s loving embrace all over his body and then suddenly he was spinning in the air. Finally putting him down and then bending down to his level Regina fluffed up his hair and gave him a small kiss on the side of his cheek. 

“Hello my little prince” she said holding onto his hand and walking him back towards Emma. 

“Good morning Emma” she said observing the blondes outfit carefully and then letting a small smile appear on her face. 

“Hey Regina” Emma shot back. She loved seeing Regina in her casual clothes. When the pair were together Regina rarely wore anything other than designer dress and power suits. But today she was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black top, a pink leather jacket and a pair of white trainers. 

“Hey mum!” Henry said looking at Regina, still holding her hand tightly. “Can Emma come to the zoo with us today?” He asked. Regina was carefully stroking the top of his head with her other hand. 

“Oh yeah, if Emma wants to come, then of course she can” Regina said looking at Emma with her brown silky eyes. Emma had planned to just go home and watch tv but if her son wanted her at the zoo, then she would go to the zoo. 

“You know, I love the zoo, let’s go to the zoo” she said walking towards Henry and grabbing one of his hands and wrapping it tightly in her own. Henry then stood there waiting for Regina to grab his other hand which she did quickly. The three of them then began to walk to the zoo hand in hand. 

“Guess what mum?” Henry said looking at Regina. He called Regina mum and Emma, Emma when they are together to stop everyone getting confused. 

“What sweetheart?” Regina said looking down at Henry’s little red face. 

“We learned all about sexual intercourse at school yesterday” 

Regina had to stop herself from gasping. She had completely forgotten about the letter the school had sent home about that and she had also forgotten to warn Emma. 

“Really!” Was all she could say, trying not to sound to surprised. 

“Really” Emma chimed in, letting Regina know she had handled it. Over her shoulder Regina mouthed a quick “thank you” to Emma as they carried on walking together. 

“Mum! Mum! Can we go see the penguins first?” Henry begged, his little eyes convincing Regina straight away that they should see the penguins. Regina gave him a quick nod and he began running off towards the sign that was labelled “PENGUINS”. 

“So how was he?” Regina asked Emma as they followed their son down the path towards the penguins. 

“He’s been great, typically chatty Henry, like always” she smiled at Regina. “The sexual intercourse conversation was a bit of a surprise though” Emma said trying her hardest not to giggle at the previous days antics. 

“I’m so sorry about that” Regina said holding onto Emma’s arm with her hand and then slowly removing it finger by finger as she realised who she was talking to. 

“It’s fine Regina, it was actually pretty funny” 

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes until Emma decided to be bold. 

“You look really nice today Regina” she said with a nervous smile on her face and rubbing her hand together. 

“So do you Emma, you know I’ve always loved those jeans and shirt on you” Regina said smiling back. 

“MUMS, COME ON!” Henry shouted as the pair reached the entrance. 

Together they all stood in the underground cave watching the multiple penguins swim past them and waddle around. 

“I love penguins” Henry said, his voice so soft and sweet that Emma felt as if her heart could melt inside her body. 

“Me too” Regina chimed in 

“Me three” Emma said, as she watched one of the penguins try to jump onto the ledge of the pool. 

They all stood their for several more minutes just watching the penguins until Henry got bored and began to wander off towards the seal inclosure leaving behind his two mothers still their eyes glued to the penguins. They both then looked at each other nervously. 

“Hey mum!” Henry shouted, snapping both women out of their gazes. “Did you know that penguins mate for life?” 

Regina immediately turned to Emma and gave her the look. The look that said “our son is trying to get us back together look”. But Emma just shrugged her shoulders. 

“However Mrs Cook told us that sometimes the husband and wife penguins get separated cause their migraine penguins” 

“Migratory” Emma and Regina both said at the same time. 

“Well sometimes there apart for years but they almost always find each other” he carried on explaining. Again Regina have Emma the look and this time Emma just smiled. 

“Do you know what husband and wife penguins do when they find each other? They roll back their heads, they flap their flippers and they sing as loud as they can”. 

Henry suddenly began to make penguins noises and started flapping his arms making both Regina and Emma giggle. 

“Okay you” Regina said walking over to her son and rubbing his fluffy hair whilst covering his mouth with her hand playfully. She then placed a small kiss on the top of his head and they both looked at Emma who had a wide grin on her face. 

After a few hours at the zoo, the three decided to go to the play park and let Henry burn off some more energy. Spotting an empty bench, Regina and Emma went and sat down. Deciding that now was probably a better time then any, Emma decided to give Regina the book. 

“Gina” Emma said, breaking the silence between the pair and drawing Regina’s eyes away from Henry. “Urm I need to give something to you” she said, her voice shaking slightly as she said it. 

“Oh is it one of Henry’s toys” she said before Emma had even taken the wrapped book out of her bag. 

“No Urm actually it’s something of yours” Emma said taking the book out of her bag and placing it into Regina’s manicured hands. 

“Emma I don’t think this is mine” she said looking at the strange package that she was now holding in her hands. 

“Just open it Regina” Emma whispered. 

Regina began to rip it open, removing the first part of the wrapping paper and then she stopped. She looked at Emma with her beautiful brown eyes and began to shake slightly, emotion flooding her face. 

Emma nodded and then looked down at the floor as Regina took off the rest of the wrapping paper and stared at the front cover. She placed it on her lap and opened the book to the first page with the inscription. 

Tears began to fill her eyes and she began to opened her mouth but nothing came out. She grazed her finger over the inscription, her mind taking in her fathers words. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she thought she would never see this book again. 

They both sat there in silence, Regina’s breath still a shuddering mess, her tears falling onto the hardback cover of the book. Emma didn’t realise how much this book really meant to Regina. Reaching out for Regina’s thigh, Emma placed a light hand on the brunettes leg and began to rub small circles on her thigh with her thumb. She looked at her with a smile. 

“Thank you so much” Regina breathed out, a smile breaking onto her face as well now. “Where did you find it?” She said. This was the one question that broke Emma’s heart. She knew she had to tell her how long she had had the book but she was hoping for more of a conversation first. 

“That’s the difficult part to explain” Emma said, now feeling Regina’s hand resting on top of her own and the deep brown eyes looking for green. 

“Okay this is going to sound really bad, but I’ve actually had it for a while” Emma said, almost knowing how the next part of the conversation was going to go. 

“How long?” Regina asked, her breath still shaking and her eyes still full of tears. 

“Years” Emma said, trying not to stutter. “Ur before we were married”. 

Emma could feel her hand beginning to sweat and her face turn pale with dread. Still she carried on trying to explain why she had kept the book for so long. 

“I meant to give it to you, I wanted to, I....just couldn’t....and I don’t know why. I even dropped it off once but Jefferson was there and” but she stopped, she knew Regina didn’t care about this. 

“Hey look, I know there’s no excuses and I’m sorry, it’s inexcusable” and that’s when she felt it. The warm hand of Regina’s had left her own and was now gripping the book firmly bring it to her chest. She couldn’t even look Emma in the eyes. They had been married for 8 years and Emma had kept the one thing that meant the absolute world to her a secret. 

“I think me and Henry are going to go now Emma” Regina said softly but Emma could tell there was anger inside. She placed the book in her bag and began to get up from the bench. 

“Regina, please wait, can we talk about this” Emma begged but Regina wasn’t listening, her eyes were busy looking for Henry. Boy had Emma fucked this up. 

“Alright munchkin, let’s go” Regina said walking towards Henry, Emma following closely behind. 

Henry bounced over to the pair and then ran straight into Emma’s already outstretched arms. She lifted him into the air and began kissing his cheeks furiously. 

“Right little man, I’ll see you on Wednesday okay, I had fun today” she said putting him back on the floor. 

He then quickly went a grabbed Regina’s hand, setting off in a different direction to Emma. But then suddenly he stopped. 

“Mum” he shouted and began running back towards Emma. Emma quickly turned around and bent down to be on his level. She looked into his dazzling eyes whilst Regina watched the pair from a distance. 

“Thank for telling me the story” he said, playing with Emma’s lose bit of hair. 

“Your welcome” Emma said “But I forgot to tell you the happy ending” she said. She could see that her son was close to tears. 

“What is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes with his little hands. 

“You” Emma said before she was engulfed in a large hug. “I love you” Emma whispered into his ear. Then he broke away from her and began wiping his tears on his jumper. Emma slowly reached up and began to wipe away the last few tears from her sons face with her thumb. 

“I love you too” he said, kissing her cheek. 

“Right go catch up to your mum okay” 

And off he went running back to Regina. 

“Are you okay little Prince?” Regina asked. She could see that her son had been crying. Nodding his head, Henry then grabbed hold of his mums hand and the pair looked back at Emma. She gave them a quick wave and then turned around, walking in the direction of her flat. 

Wednesday Evening

“You had the book for all this time” 

“I know, I know” 

“But it was from mums father” 

“I know 

“And then you just got up and left” Henry shouted at his mum, almost spilling the apple juice Emma had got for him to have with his dinner. 

“Yep” Emma said, looking at the floor. 

There was a quick pause and then Henry began asking more questions. 

“Did you sign the divorce papers mum?” He asked, already knowing the answer. He had seen his mum staring at them for hours on end not being able to bring pen to paper. 

“Why are you so interested in all this anyway?” Emma asked Henry, a tone of annoyance in her voice. 

“I just want you to be happy” Henry said softly. 

“You know, I am happy” Emma replied, nodding her head and cleaning their now empty plates away. 

“Trust me mum, you aren’t happy” 

There was a silence as Emma came and sat back down at the table. She began taking in what Henry had just said. He was right, she wasn’t happy and she could never be fully happy again without Regina. She needed Regina, she craved Regina and without her, Emma felt incomplete, empty. She leant back in her seat and looked at Henry over the table. 

Both pairs of eyes were fixed on each other. 

“Put your coat on” Emma suddenly announced. She watched as her sons face began to light up. “Let’s go see your mum”.


	10. Count to 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has followed this story from start to finish. It has been a pleasure to write and thank you for all the kudos and support. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

“TAXI” Both Emma and Henry yelled, sticking out their arms and waiting for the taxi to pull up beside them. To Emma’s annoyance, her yellow VW beetle was in the garage after it broke down last night on her way to the shops. This meant the pair would have to taxi it to Regina’s. 

Luckily Regina’s house was only about a 30 minute drive away but with New York traffic, that could quite easily turn into an hour. As the pair slid into the taxi and began the journey to Regina’s, Emma could feel herself start to grown nervous. Her knees began to bounce and her hands were fidgety. 

“Mum just relax” Henry said, spotting his mother’s nervous tells. He placed a hand on her knee and began to rub his thumb gently over the top, just like she does when Henry’s scared or nervous. 

“Hey mum, did you know that 35 people try to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge each year, most because of broken hearts” Henry said, looking out his window and spying the famous bridge in the distance. 

Emma turned to look at her son, his little face beaming.   
“I’ll keep that in mind” she said reaching down and holding his hand that was still placed firmly on her knee. 

The journey was quicker than Emma had expected which meant she didn’t have as much time as she wanted to plan out her speech to Regina. Her mind was buzzing but most of it was a fuzzy mess. What was she going to say? should she have brought Henry? Was she making a mistake?. 

“We’ve arrived Miss” the taxi man said. 

The both got out of the taxi and Emma quickly placed $30 in the mans hand. “Thanks” she said and then she turned around and faced the huge house in front of her. 

“I forgot how big this place is” Emma said, looking up at the three story house. She hadn’t been here in months, maybe even a year. This house was her home for 8 years but now it was suppose to mean nothing to her. 

But for Emma that couldn’t happen. She had so many beautiful memories here. She remember when her and Regina found out they were pregnant with Henry, they were both sat on the bathroom floor as Emma watched the test in her hand develop and then when they knew, Regina flung her arms around Emma and began to cry. She remembered when Henry took his first steps in the kitchen as Regina made her classic lasagna for dinner. 

Those were all amazing memories. But for some reason as she looked up at the steps in front of the house, all she could see was herself walking back down them, brown removal boxes in her hand, full of all her things. 

“Mum are you okay?” Henry said, tugging at Emma’s red leather jacket. She looked down at her son and stroked the top of his head. 

“I’m fine kid, let’s do this” she said striding up the steps and hitting the button on the intercom system. Emma hated these things, why couldn’t Regina just have a door bell like everyone else. 

“Hello” Regina’s silky voice filling the system. 

“Hey it’s me.....Emma” 

Regina took a quick back from the intercom. What was Emma doing here? Had she forgotten something for Henry? 

“Regina” Emma’s voice echoing around the large hall. 

“What are you doing here Emma?” Regina asked her voice sounding nervous but also with a touch of annoyance. 

“Urm.....urr” Emma babbled into the intercom. 

“Come on mum, tell her” Henry said pushing Emma’s arm and urging her to speak to her soon to be ex wife. 

“Is that Henry?” Regina said, hearing the sound of her sons voice in the background. 

“Yea Henry’s here” Emma said “ look Regina could you just let us in” Emma said rubbing her hands together trying to keep warm. 

Regina thought about it and thought about it but she couldn’t. For some reason she just couldn’t. 

“I don’t think she’s gonna let us in kid” Emma said looking at Henry with her sad eyes. “Come on, let’s go home” Emma said half turning around.

“NO” Henry shouted “just a little longer, I know mum” he said. As the pair began to talk, they both completely forgot that Regina could hear every word of their conversation. 

“Okay kid, here’s the deal, I’m gonna could to 30 okay and if she doesn’t let us in, we are gonna go home and never talk about this ever again, deal?” 

“Yeah” Henry said acknowledging his mums deal. 

“You ready?” Emma asked 

“1,2,3,4” they both began counting together. 

Regina could hear the pair counting. She began pacing up and down the hall quickly. She wasn’t exactly dressed for visitors. She looked down at her black sports leggings and her black sports bra and grey zip up. She also didn’t know if letting her ex wife into their old family home would be a good idea either. This was the first time Regina had seen Emma outside their time with Henry. As Regina’s brain began to buzz, the pair kept on counting. 

“14,15,16,17” 

“If she lets us in, you have to tell her the story you told me and then she’ll know” Henry said as he continued to listen to his mother count. 

“Know what?” Emma said pausing the count. 

“I don’t know, she’ll just know” Henry said in his sweet voice. 

Regina was intrigued. What story? Why did Henry sound sad? 

“24, 25, 26, 27, 28.....29” 

Regina had now left the intercom and gone into the living room. She couldn’t listen to this anymore. 

“29 and a quarter” Emma said, giving her shoulders a slight shrug.

“29 and a half” Henry said slowing down his voice to give them more time. 

“29 and three quarters” Emma said. 

“What comes after that?” Henry asked looking up at his mums upset face. Emma knew exactly what came after that. She looked at the door, transfixed on the numbers on the front. She couldn’t believe it. Their marriage was really over. 

“Come on, time to go kid” Emma said, holding his hand and walking down the stone stairs. 

“But this isn’t what was suppose to have happened” Henry said winning as they walked down the street 

“I know” Emma said. 

“I really thought she would have heard through the intercom and let us in or run down the stairs and say....” 

“What story?” Regina shouted. 

The pair turned around and their was Regina, standing in her sports bra and leggings, no shoes, just her bare feet. She was breathing heavily and shivering slightly as the cold New York air consumed her body. 

“What story?” She said, her breath now slightly calmer. 

Henry pushed Emma towards Regina. Wow that kid had some strength. 

As Emma walked slightly closer to Regina she couldn’t help but smile. The woman in front of her looked beautiful. Her cheeks were red and her hair was perfect but it was her deep brown eyes that Emma noticed first and those deep brown eyes that completely unlocked Emma. For the first time in months, maybe even years, Emma found herself speaking from her heart. 

“I kept the book” she said “because it’s the only thing I had left of you. For all these years when I didn’t see you, this book was you, it was a part of you that nobody could ever take away from me. It made me feel safe, it made me feel happy and I got to have it everyday. And then when I finally had you, I couldn’t believe how lucky I got, and I know I should of given it to you then but I just forgot.....because everything was so perfect. We had our beautiful baby boy, great jobs and a fantastic house. Life was perfect. You are perfect. 

Emma took a deep breath 

“I love you Regina......I never stopped loving you”. 

Emma could see that Regina had tears in her eyes. As the pair locked eyes again neither moved for several moments. They just stood their taking each other in, brains buzzing at 100mph. 

Then Regina was walking towards Emma. She wrapped her cold arms around the blondes waist and lent her head against Emma’s beating heart. The hug was warm and oh so perfect. It was everything Emma remembered they used to be. 

“I could never stop loving you Emma” Regina’s whispered into her ear, her arms still wrapped around the blondes body. Over the blondes shoulder Regina noticed her son grinning his face off behind them. Breaking away from the hug she began walking over to him and bent down in front of his little body. She ruffled his hair and looked him in the eyes. 

“So what happens now my little Prince?” 

“Well you invite us inside and we tell you the story” he said his smile still not fading. 

Nodding her head and grabbing his little hand she shout him a quick “okay” and then the pair began walking towards the house hand in hand, Emma following behind. 

As Regina and Henry entered the house, Emma stopped outside the door. She looked up at the beautiful family home she had never wanted to let go of and then smiled. She was being given another chance. 

Suddenly she heard a pair of feet jog towards her and then a body was in her arms, feet wrapped around her waist and arms around her neck. Beautiful soft plump lips were now on hers and a feeling of euphoria filled Emma’s body. Her hands rested under Regina’s bum, supporting her body as she assaulted Emma’s mouth with her tongue. 

“I’ve missed you” She breathed as she pushed her forehead against Emma’s. 

“I’ve missed you too.....my wife” Emma said, kissing Regina’s beautiful lip scar. She placed the brunette gently back down. Suddenly she felt her arm being pulled into the house. 

“This story” Regina said, looking at Emma was sultry eyes. “Does it have a happy ending?” She asked. Emma couldn’t help but grin. 

“The happiest” Emma said, closing the door and walking down the hall hand in hand with her beautiful wife. 

The End


End file.
